Kejadian Sehari-hari
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya. Cita-citanyanya sampai ke tugasnya.. Ooc is always! Yak mari kita baca saja
1. Sasuke become to singer!

Kejadian Sehari-hari Chapter I (Naruto Version) By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyosss,Dll

Sumary : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus UN SMP terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Yak fic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa video buatan Fiory Party yang membuat saya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan peristiwa yang saya lihat di kehidupan selain itu saya malah kepikiran buat Rate M untuk beberapa pairing,hahaha XD, daripada kita berlama-lama yuk kita lihat ceritanya!

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Tobirama : Kayaknya yang jadi korban Madara lagi deh (Menelan ludah)

Izuna : Gue sih fine-fine aja sama Cindy. Soalnya kakek buyut Cindy pernah bilang, "Berpanas-panasan di padang pasir dulu, bertemu cewek cantik kemudian" (Sambil nunjukin evil smile)

Tobirama dan Author Cindy : Gubrak -_-" (Bergubrak berjamaah)

Kejadian sehari-hari chapter I

Chapter I : Sasuke become to singer!

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia berasal dari keturunan Uchiha terkenal itu.. Namun cita-citanya sangat membuat orang geleng-geleng dan beberapa orang pernah bilang Sasuke tidak punya bakat untuk menggapai cita-citanya itu.

Suatu pagi di kamar Sasuke

"Hyeaahhh.. I wanna be..Hyeaaahh.. I wanna be..!"teriak Sasuke nyanyi lagu Lenka - Everything At Once sampai merusak kaca-kaca tetangga dan kedengaran sampai Ame gakure

Di Ame Gakure

"Suara apaan tuh?! Perasaan aku ga salah pilih stasiun radio.. Kok suaranya jadi jelek begini?"tanya Kakuzu ngebanting radionya

Di Menara Pain

"Hei Shuradou,kau mendengar sesuatu?"tanya Pain Chikushidou

"Tidak.. Aku hanya melihat matahari senja"ucap Shuradou gaje

"Berisik matahari senja-matahari senja! Makan tuh matahari senja!"teriak Nagatou menjitak Pain Shuradou

Di Aula Markas

"Kau mendengar sesuatu hitam?"tanya Zetsu Putih

"Tenang itu hanyalah konser dari tetangga sebelah.. Ayo kita lanjutkan Kisame!"teriak Zetsu hitam menghidupkan lagu sambil ngikutin orang-orang disco

"Stuk-stuk-stuk,jeb ajeb-ajeb jeb ajeb"ucap Kisame mengarahkan lampu senter di atas kepala zetsu putih

"Insaf hitam insaf, ini bukan diskotik -_-" "ucap Zetsu Putih bergubrak ria akibat sang zetsu hitam misah dari badannya gara-gara menggila karena berdisco gaje

Di Balkon Markas

"Kau mendengar sesuatu Sasori?"tanya Itachi

"Tidak,yang jelas aku tidak akan kalah darimu"ucap Sasori mulai keringat dingin gara-gara kalah mulu

"Sepertinya terlambat, aku sudah check match"ucap Itachi tersenyum

"Aaaaarrg kalah mulu!"teriak Sasori pusing tujuh keliling akibat kalah muluh pas main catur melawan Itachi

Di halaman markas

"De-Deidara chan senpai"ucap Tobi takut

"Yaelah Tob, itukan suara konsernya Sasuke kok,un"ucap Deidara menghela nafas

"Lah kok Deidara chan Senpai tau?"tanya Tobi

"Tanyakan pada Sasuke yang bergoyang(?)"ucap Deidara ngasal

Di kamar Madara

"Yaelah pagi-pagi gini udah digangguin konser! Padahal di mimpi gue lagi jadi miliyarder tuh.. Rese tuh yang buat konser!"teriak Madara marah-marah kagak jelas

"Bangun kong udah siang begini kagak bangun-bangun!"teriak Konan

Di kamar Hidan

"Hiks..Hiks.."ucap Hidan Menangis

"Lu kenapa bro?"tanya Pain Tendou bingung

"Demi Jashin,Aku terharu bro gara-gara nyanyian ini"ucap Hidan terharu

"Ada-ada aja -_-",gubrak"ucap Pain Tendou Sweadroped dan langsung bergubrak ria

Ya ampun sepertinya Hidan perlu dibawa ke dokter saraf -_-"

Kembali ke Sasuke

"Everything at Once.. Ooooohh everything at once!"teriak Sasuke nyanyi

"Berisik oi!"teriak Kiba melemparkan Tauco ke jendela Kamar Sasuke saat melewati Kediaman sang Penyanyi dadakan tersebut

Semua orang melempari Bacang plus Tauco ke jendela Sasuke,tapi apakah reaksi dari Sasuke? Nah ayo kita lihat!

"Thank you,Thank you so much my fans"ucap Sasuke sok inggris sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke keluar jendela

"Kyaaa Sasuke!"teriak para Sasuke FG pingsan

Tiba-tiba datanglah Sakura dan Naruto ke balkon Kamar Sasuke

"Bro kata Tsunade baachan, jangan mecahin kaca se Konoha.. Nanti utang Tsunade baachan tambah banyak"ucap Naruto

"Iya Sasuke kun.. Kasian Tsunade sama, udah banyak utang ditambah pula"ucap Sakura

Sementara di Kantor Hokage

"Hatchu, Hatchu!"Tsunade bersin-bersin

"Tsunade sama lebih baik anda beli Param*x"ucap Kakashi promo

"Tidak terima kasih Kakashi, aku rasa sepertinya ada orang yang membicarakan aib umumku itu"ucap Tsunade

Ternyata Tsunade bisa tau apa yang digosipin orang.. Jadi bagi para reader hati-hati ya kalau bergosip tentang dia

Kembali ke plot

"Jadi gimana dong?"tanya Sasuke

"O yeah! Gimana kalau Sasuke kun ikut Audisi Konoha Idol?"tanya Sakura senang

"Wah ide kamu bagus juga tuh, secara aku kan pinter tuh mana jago nyanyi dan berbakat pantes tuh aku ikut audisi Konoha Idol!"seru Sasuke PD

"Bener juga tuh Ide Sakura chan"ucap Naruto senang

"Eh tapi kapan diadain audisi gituan?"tanya Sasuke

"Hmm, besok jam 11 pagi di Taman Konoha dan itu diadain setiap minggu"ucap Sakura

"Okay deh.. Aku bakal ikutan"ucap Sasuke semangat 45 dengan api yang membara-bara

"Untung gue bawa ikan hasil pancingan tadi"ucap Naruto senang

"Eh?"ucap Sakura Sweadroped dan bergeleng-geleng saat melihat Naruto membakar Ikan hasil pancingannya itu

Pada malam harinya Sasuke tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok. Hal itu hanya dikarenakan 1 alasan yaitu, ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti idolanya Bob Seger dan Lenka. Selain itu dia juga ingin menunjukan kepada kakak kandungnya bahwa dia bisa menjadi penyanyi.

"Hello kakakku Itachi..

mari kita sambut ..

hari esok telah tibaaa...!"teriak Sasuke nyanyi Ello - Membuka semangat baru dengan ada perubahan sedikit kata

"Oi Berisik tau!"teriak sang tetangga sebelah yaitu Shisui ke balkon kamar Sasuke

"Maaf kak Shisui kalau ganggu tidur,hehe"ucap Sasuke nyengir

"Iye kagak apa-apa, tapi awas kamu buat rusuh lagi soalnya nyanyianmu itu bikin babe aku (Kagami U) sakit pinggang(?) "ucap Shisui mengeluarkan deathglarenya

"Iya deh Kak, ngomong-ngomong kakak masih hidup?"tanya Sasuke polos

"Kata siapa aku masih hidup? Orang udah mati kok"ucap Shisui jujur

"Eh kak Shisui? Hantu!"teriak Sasuke ketakutan langsung ke kolong ranjang

"Akhirnya ga ada konser lagi,alhamdulilah"ucap Shisui bicara ala Syeh-syeh di Arab dan balik lagi ke kuburannya

Malam yang gelap berganti menjadi Fajar yang terang... Sasuke pun bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti lomba menyanyi di Konoha Idol. Padahal kemarin malam dia habis dimarah-marahi oleh Alm. teman kakaknya yang kebetulan emang sering bergentayangan. Dengan wajah datar padahal dalam hatinya senang menggebu-gebu, Sasuke dengan senangnya bernyanyi "Yang Hujan Turun Lagi" saat ia sedang bersiap-siap.

"Yang Hujan... turuuuun laagi"Nyanyi Sasuke

Tiba-tiba Konoha bagian Utara dilanda hujan lebat disertai petir, tak lupa Ame gakure juga Oto Gakure ikut dilanda hujan

Di Konoha bagian Utara

"Yang,gimana nih tiba-tiba aja hujan?"tanya Asuma

"Iya yang, padahal tadi cuacanya cerah banget"ucap Kurena Sweadroped

Di Oto Gakure

"Hujan, kita beruntung para jones!"teriak Kabuto

"Iya bro!"teriak para anak buah Orochimaru yang jones

"Yah eike ga bisa lihat Sasuke kun dong"ucap Orochimaru sedih

"Arrgghh,jemuranku!"teriak Suigetsu dan Karin

Di Ame Gakure

"Rese nih! Padahal tadi itu cerah buat menjemur, eh ini malah hujan,un!"omel Deidara kesal

"Aku dapat firasat buruk"ucap Itachi

"Eh emang ada apa Itachi san?"tanya Deidara

"Deidara chan kan Juri Konoha Idol,buruan sana siap-siap soal jemuran itu urusan Zetsu"ucap Itachi tersenyum

"Hai,un"ucap Deidara

"Kok malah lempar ke gue sih?"tanya Zetsu

"Yaelah bro, Zetsu putih kan bisa beribu-ribu tuh clonenya makanya Itachi lempar urusan jemuran ke kamu"jawab Hidan

"Tumben pintar biasanya rada-rada"sindir Kakuzu sambil menghitung uang

"Sialan tuh Kaskus"batin Hidan ngambek

Kembali ke plot

"Wah suara aku makin tambah bagus aja ya"ucap Sasuke PD

Naruto dan Sakura mengetuk pintu masuk Rumah Sasuke. Lalu mereka pergi ke Taman Konoha.

Di Taman Konoha

"Selamat datang di Kontes Konoha Idol silakan segera daftarkan diri anda ke meja pendaftaran"ucap wanita itu yang rupanya merupakan panitia kontes

"A' Sasuke kun"ucap Sai dengan senyum seperti biasa

"Sai jadi kau juga ikut dalam kontes ini?"tanya Naruto

"Iya, kata kakak sama Danzou jiisan biar Anbu Root lebih kelihatan eksis daripada Anbu Squad"ucap Sai masih tetap dengan senyum palsunya

"Pantasan"batin Sakura

"Moal jauh"batin Naruto menggunakan

"Hey Sakura chan!"seru Ino memanggil sahabatnya

"Ino chan!"jawab Sakura terkejut

"Kamu ikut kontes?"tanya Ino

"Bukan aku yang ikut, tapi itu Sasuke kun"ucap Sakura menunjuk Sasuke

"Oo Semangat ya Sasuke kun"ucap Ino tersenyum

"Itu pasti!"seru Sasuke berapi-api

"Untung gue bawa ayam dari pasar sebelum ke rumah Sasuke"ucap Naruto senang membakar Ayam bakar

"Ayam,jangan itu ayamku"ucap Sasuke gaje dan tiba-tiba melindungi sang ayam yang mau dibakar tersebut

"Nani?"tanya Naruto Sweadroped

Nah Sekarang kita lihat peserta lain

"Lee kamu pasti bisa!"seru Guy

"Itu pasti sensei!"jawab Lee dengan senyum gigi ala pepsodentnya

"Silau man XD"ucap Konohamaru dan kedua temannya menggunakan kacamata hitam

"Haduuh -_-"ucap Neji dan Tenten facepalm

Kontes Konoha Idol pun dimulai. Jurinya terdiri dari Anko Mitarashi,Deidara,dan Jiraya. Anko teripilih menjadi juri karena selain dia termasuk panitia dalam Ujian Chuunin, dia juga merupakan seorang Shinobi pintar dalam bernyanyi. Sedangkan Deidara terpilih karena pas waktu di Iwa Gakure dia adalah Shinobi Idol plus banyak Fansnya. Beda lagi dengan Jiraya dia malah kepaksa jadi Juri gara-gara salah ngirim surat pendaftaran yang asalnya buat panitia lomba nulis cerpen malah jadi kontes beginian, ya setidaknya Jiraya dulu pernah pintar dengan pelajaran musik.

"Pertama kita panggilkan Juri-juri kita dalam Konoha Idol, Anko Mitarashi!"teriak Ebisu

Munculah Anko dengan senyuman mengerikannya

"Untung aku ga ikut Konoha Idol"batin Naruto menghela nafas saat melihat Anko

"Selanjutnya Kita panggilkan, Deidara!"teriak Ebisu

Kemudian Munculah Deidara

"Deidara chan!"teriak para cowok

"Deidara, look at me!"seru Sasuke makin sok Inggris

"Pantesan Itachi san punya firasat buruk,rupanya ini firasat buruknya"batin Deidara sweadroped karena Sasuke ikut Kontes Konoha Idol

"Terakhir kita panggilkan Sannin terhebat Konoha plus Penulis Icha-Icha Novel, Jiraya!"teriak Ebisu

Munculah Jiraya dengan wajah suram sehingga Penonton yang di depan merasa ikut suram, hal ini dikarenakan Jiraya kurang tidur plus galau akibat dirinya menjadi juri Konoha Idol dadakan. Sedangkan 2 juri yang lain membantin sendiri-sendiri. Nah ayo kita lihat apa yang mereka batinkan

"Yes,akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan ini juga!"batin Inner Anko dengan semangat 45

"Tau gini aku ga akan jadi juri kalau Sasuke numpang konser di sini.. Ini juga disuruh sama Oonoki Jiisan sama Kurotsuchi,un"batin Deidara duduk dengan wajah suram

"Kenapa juga pakai acara salah kirim segala,rese tuh Ninja Pos!"batin Jiraya kesel

Lalu peserta pertama pun muncul dengan anjing peliharaannya yaitu Kiba

"Yoo Musik On!"teriak Kiba memberi aba-aba buat menghidupkan lagunya yaitu Rider Chips - People With No Name

"Atama no naka koe ga shiteru

Sore I jyouu ha out my of Control

Isyuun no mata mayoi ga jyamata Shite

Nandakke Bokura,Yume mita koto"nyanyi Kiba sambil jingkrak ala anak TK

"Kiba san ganbatte!"teriak Hinata

"Itu nyanyi apa kepedasan makan Gado-gado tadi?"tanya Shino melihat Kiba jingkrak

"People with no name namae no nai

kitsuta karada hitotsude

Kokora ga mata sakendeiru itami wo kanjitemo"nyanyi Kiba dengan dance

Kiba pun dianggap lolos dan dilanjutkan oleh Paduan suara Oto Gakure(Sakon,Jirobou,Kidomaru,dan Tayuya) dengan nyanyian Black Eyed Peas - The Time dengan dinyatakan lolos juga. Sampai akhirnya giliran Sasuke

"Sasuke kun, Ganbatte ne!"teriak Sakura

"Bro jangan sampai ngerusak mecahin kaca yo!"teriak Naruto

"Iye-iye tenang aje bro!"seru Sasuke

"Nah selanjutnya kita panggilkan,Sasuke Uchiha!"teriak Ebisu

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke!"teriak Sasuke FG

"Thanks to my fans,my elder brother, and also thanks to my lovely... Deidara chan look at me!"teriak Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara

"Emak help me!"batin inner Deidara

"Bisa kau mulai Sasuke?"tawar Jiraya

"Yes,sir"ucap Sasuke masih sok inggris

"Yak inilah lagu bagi pahlawan Indonesia!"seru Sasuke PD

"Wah ini sepertinya menarik"batin ketiga juri tersebut

Musik pun dimulai, Sasuke menyanyikan lagu Indonesia... Bukan-bukan tapi lagu ini lain dan ini berbeda dengan lagu yang juri pikirkan.

"Eh?"ucap Deidara mulai sweadroped gara-gara musik intro yang dinyanyikan Sasuke

"Wew"ucap Anko

"Nani?"tanya Jiraya Sweadroped

"Audience,let's sing with me!"seru Sasuke PD

"Yeah!"teriak penonton

Ternyata lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke adalah Ungu - Seperti Bintang (OST BSG)

"Sudah aku temukan..

Api nafas ini untuk siapa?

Telah aku dapatkan alasanku kekal di surga

Jiwa ku menentukan hati ini untuk bicara"nyanyi Sasuke merdu

"Bagus banget bro! Gue terharu!"teriak Naruto terharu

"Kyaaa Sasuke"teriak Sasuke FG

"Seperti bintang

takdirnya bersinar terang!"teriak Sasuke nyanyi

"Gubrak"ucap Deidara dan Jiraya bergubrak berjamaah

"Keren!"teriak Anko

"Tuhkan benar apa kata hatiku"gumam Itachi

"Gaara bilang ke Temari neesan,kalau aku ke mandi dulu karena sakit perut"ucap Kankurou langsung ke Toilet umum

"Iye-iye"ucap Gaara

Sesi selanjutnya adalah pengambilan sepuluh pemenang, nah ayo kita lihat..

"10 Pemenang minggu ini adalah.. Kiba,Sasuke,Lee,Menma,Yukimaru,Paduan Suara Oto Gakure,Sasori Akasuna,Sora,Hotaru,dan yang terakhir Sai!"teriak Ebisu

Tiba-tiba ada salah-satu panitia yang naik ke panggung dan membisikan suatu berita ke Ebisu yang sangat membuatnya tercengang.

"Yak terima kasih, Hayate"ucap Ebisu

"Penutupan kali ini akan menampilkan sebuah nyanyian dari seluruh pemenang minggu ini,kita panggilkan Konoha Idol Group!"teriak Ebisu

Munculah seluruh pemenang minggu ini dengan menggunakan baju ala orang timur tengah. Semua orang menjadi tertuju pada pakaian yang digunakan oleh mereka.

"Saya Sasori selaku perwakilan dari Suna Gakure bersama pemenang lainnya akan menyanyikan lagu musikalisasi puisi"ucap Sasori

"I have bad feeling about them,un"ucap Deidara mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Yok,ready audience?!"seru Sasuke

"Yeah!"teriak Penonton

"3,2,1,music!"teriak Kiba

Musik pun dimulai mereka menyanyikan lagu tersebut tapi ingat lagu dari "Suna" itu bukan lagu biasa melainkan lagu untuk Qasidahan yaitu Salam mib Ba' para juri pingsan berjamaah kecuali Anko malah ikut rusuh.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Okay,we will release my new album and with a song called "Avanger" "ucap Sasuke sok inggris

"Juugo, eta budak ngomong naon sih?"tanya Suigetsu pakai bahasa sunda

"Aku idak tau yang pasti die nak buat album baru"ucap Juugo pakai bahasa kelahiran author

"Lalu,i have to say wew gitu?"tanya Karin sambil munculin muka sok coolnya

"Karin,kamu bisa menjadi my massager"ucap Sasuke

"Ha'i Sasuke kun"ucap Karin berubah drastis alias baik

"Abdi asa teu ngenah euy"ucap Suigetsu ilfil

Di kota Ame Gakure

"Deidara chan senpai lihat itu Sasuke!"teriak Tobi

"Mana?"tanya Itachi

"Iya mana Tob?"tanya Deidara

Terlihatlah Video clip Sasuke sambil menanyikan album versi terbarunya dengan adegan darah everywhere yang membuat Itachi sang kakak dan Deidara tercengang plus akhirnya pingsan berjamaah.

To be Continue

Guren : "Pantas,aku ga bisa tidur rupanya gara-gara Sasuke" (Dengan muka suram)

Sasuke : " Keren kan?" (PD On)

Izuna : "Yang ada bikin suasana kacau -_-" (Sweadroped)

Kakashi : "Cindy chapter selanjutnya bakal siapa yang muncul"

Author Cindy : "Karena Madara tidak insaf-insaf di manga maupun di Anime,mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal berjudul "Kultum ala Naruto" atau mungkin "Sasori Kundang" ya?" (Mikir-mikir)

Hashirama and Madara : "Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama,sekian dan terima kasih. Jangan lupa like and review"


	2. Kultum ala Ustad Naruto?

Kejadian Sehari-hari Chapter II By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Disclaimer : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus UN SMP terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Soal fic sebelumnya, aku sempet kepikiran gimana seandainya Naruto jadi Ustad tapi sebetulnya dia menang beberapa persen dari kultumnya itu dan itu juga terinspirasi dari Meme comic juga video Fiory Party,okay daripada menunggu lama lebih baik kita lihat..

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Madara : "Gue dapat firasat buruk soal chapter yang satu ini" (Merinding plus suram)

Author Cindy : "Weleh,di chapter menjelang akhir aja ente nusuk Sasuke sama Naruto yang merupakan mascot Anime Naruto masa di Chapter ini ente jadi penakut,ckckck" (Geleng-geleng)

Madara : "Itu beda lagi ceritanya"

Chapter II : Kultum ala Ustad Naruto?

Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang sedari dulu bercita-cita menjadi Hokage dan sangat menyayangi teman-temannya. Tapi kita tidak akan membahas tentang usaha-usaha untuk menggapai impiannya tapi rumor dari orang-orang yang membuat Author sangat tercengang yaitu Kultum dari Naruto untuk menginsafkan para anggota Akatsuki beserta tokoh antagonis lain.

Kita mesti telanjang dan benar-benar bersih..

Suci lahir dan di dalam batin..

Tengoklah ke dalam.. Sebelum bicara..

Singkirkan debu yang masih melekat..

Singkirkan debu yang masih melekat..

(Intronya keren amat #plak)

6 Tahun saat di Akademi, terlihat Naruto sedang melewati Danau Nakano dengan santainya. Di dekat Danau tersebut terlihatlah anak berambut hitam menangis di Jembatan papan tersebut.

"Sasuke!"teriak Naruto lari ke arah Sasuke

"Aniki,kenapa sih kabur padahal aku kan mau di interview sama Konoha Idol,hiks"tangis Sasuke

"Ada apa dengan dirimu Sasuke?"tanya Naruto bingung

"Kakakku kabur gara-gara aku mengupload video clipnya ke Youtube dan sedihnya lagi aku ga jadi diwawancara sama Konoha Idol"lirih Sasuke

"Kau jangan bersedih, suatu hari nanti kakakmu akan kembali ke Konoha.. Jika kau marah, sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalamu"ujar Naruto memberi nasihat

"O yeah, aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Arigatou Naruto!"seru Sasuke berterima kasih dan mendapatkan ide

"Eh? Ya sama-sama"ucap Naruto tersenyum

Berminggu-minggu kemudian...

"Suatu hari aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke,hehe"ucap Sakura tertawa genit sambil menggambar dirinya dan Sasuke

Kemudian Sakura berjalan mencari Sasuke setelah dia menggambar untuk Sasuke. Namun dihadang oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke kun, dimana kau?"tanya Sakura mencari-cari Sasuke

"Sakura,maukah kau bermain denganku?"tawar Naruto

"Diam kau,Naruto!"seru Sakura dengan mimik tidak suka dan pergi begitu saja dari Naruto

Sakura mengabaikan Naruto dan terus mencari Sasuke. Tapi akhirnya juga dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang dekat jembatan papan sungai,namun apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ayo kita lihat.

"Sasuke kun.. Dimana kau?"tanya Sakura mencari Sasuke

"..."Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak berkata apa-apa

"Sasuke kun!"teriak Sakura senang

"Itachi!"teriak Sasuke langsung menceburkan dirinya ke Danau

"Sasuke kun!"teriak Sakura panik dan melepas hasil gambarannya

"Jangan khawatir Sakura,ini adalah caraku untuk mendinginkan kepala"ucap Sasuke nyengir

"Dia sudah melakukannya setiap hari semenjak kejadian itu,pemirsa"ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk Sasuke tercebur

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Naruto berhasil lulus menjadi Ninja tingkat Genin. Itachi datang bersama Kisame .

"Nak,ikutlah bersama kami"ucap Itachi

"Wah persis dengan profile yang diberi ketua"ucap Kisame sambil menunjukan foto uploadtan sang leader Akatsuki

"Kalian siapa?"tanya Naruto kebingungan

"Kami merupakan agen rahasia(?) Akatsuki, kami diminta untuk meminta tanda tangan anda untuk ketua kami yang sangat ngefans dengan anda"ucap Itachi menggunakan bahasa formal dengan menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen

"Ini tanda tanganku"ucap Naruto menulis tanda tangannya

"Tunggu sebentar!"seru Sasuke marah yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana

"Sasuke?"tanya Itachi datar melihat adiknya

Mereka mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing,tapi mereka berdua bukannya bertarung tapi malah..

"Kau tidak lupa kan? Cepat bayar hutangmu sekarang! Aku lagi krisis duit buat beli kolor nih"ucap Sasuke nyerocos kepada kakaknya

"Baru aja Aniki minjem kemarin , Sasuke"ucap Itachi menghela nafas

"Cepatlah bayar, karena hutang itu harus dibayar jika ingin hidup tenang"ucap Naruto

"I-iye dah"ucap Itachi mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya

"Gu-gue terharu,bro!"seru Kisame terharu

"Gubrak"ucap Itachi dan Sasuke bergubrak berjamaah

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sasuke melarikan diri dari Konoha. Alasannya sangat labil sekali saking labilnya author bingung apa yang harus author tulis #plak. Yuk kita lihat..

"Gamau pokoknya gamau!"teriak Sasuke gaje

"Ayolah Sasuke kun,ini demi kesehatanmu"ucap Sakura khawatir

"Iya Sasuke, kami melakukan ini demi kesehatanmu"ucap Naruto

"Ya jelas aku ga mau kalau suntikannya segede itu!"seru Sasuke nunjuk suntikan yang dipakai sang suster

"Tenang saja Sasuke kun,suntikan ini setara denganmu"ucap Suster dengan wajah sadis itu sambil memegang Suntikan super besar

"Gyaaaa,gue kagak mau!"teriak Sasuke kabur dengan menggunakan jutsu Chidorinya

"Sasuke kun!"teriak Naruto dan Sakura mengejar Sasuke

Sesampainya di Lembah Kematian, Naruto mulai bertarung melawan Sasuke.

"Udah aku bilang, aku ga mau disuntik.. Please deh"ucap Sasuke

"When you walk away.. You thought hear me say.."nyanyi Naruto

"Please oh Baby! Don't go"lanjut Sakura ikut bernyanyi bersama Naruto

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me,feel tonight ,It's hard to let it go"nyanyi Naruto

"Kok ini malah jadi ajang karaokean gini yak"batin Sasuke sweadroped

Pada saat Perang Dunia Ninja ke 4, Naruto bersama teman-teman bertarung melawan Madara. Mereka kewalahan melawan Madara yang super duper kuat bin "greget" katanya itu.

"Huahahaha,Dunia ini akan menjadi miliku"tawa Madara sadis hingga membuat gempa bumi

"Gempa-gempa!"teriak Sai gaje

"Ingatlah wahai Madara Uchiha,aku tau kau melakukan semua ini karena kau dan Obito jomblo"cibir Sasuke membuka aib Madara sebenarnya

"Eh? Nani?"tanya Semua

"Rin... Deidara chan senpai"gumam Obito galau dikarenakan dibilang jomblo

"Dar, yang bener lu masih Jomblo? Apa gara-gara itu lu jadi Jones selama ini?"tanya Hashirama penasaran

"Ah elu Has, jangan percaya sama entu bocah pantat ayam.. Dia juga labil kali"cibir Madara

"Heh asal kong tau ye.. Gini-gini aku tuh laku dari mulai tampang sampai album laguku dan kakakku juga laku, sedangkan kong Madara pacar aja ga punya yang ada jomblo berabad-abad.."balas Sasuke

"Oh yeah?! Akan aku tunjukan bahwa bukan Jomblo or Jones"ucap Madara membuka topengnya (Ingat Madara mendapatkan aksesioris topeng di fic ini)

Ternyata eh ternyata Madara rupanya kembaran dari Eyang Subur yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh orang-orang. Semuanya pun sweadroped,sementara Sasuke yang rajin nyerocos kepada Madara menjadi ciut..

"Eh gile dah"ucap Naruto sweadroped

"Eh Mbah,gimana kabarnya sehat?"tanya Sasuke troll face,padahal dalam hatinya

"Sialan, kok posisinya jadi kebalik begini sih"batin Inner Sasuke sweadroped

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita berdamai saja... jodoh itu ada di tangan tuhan... Jadi bersabarlah menunggu"ucap Naruto

"Jomblo?"tanya Gaara

"Ga punya tujuan Hidup.."ucap Akatsuchi

"Bosan Hidup?"tanya Kakashi

"Pergilah ke Klinik Orochimaru.. Dengan tiga pengobatan sembuh!"ucap Kabuto entah datang darimana

Akhirnya Madara pun berdamai dengan Aliansi Ninja dengan catatan tidak menyebut dia Jones or Jomblo.

To be Continue

Madara : "Tuh kan bener apa kataku"(Masih ketakutan)

Sasuke : "Masih untung kong, kong Madara dipanggil Jomblo or Jones. Daripada dipanggil Maho dari kutipan orang lain lagi" (Menghela nafas)

Author Cindy : "Iya bener tuh apa kata Sasuke.. Daripada dipanggil Maho ya masih mendinglah dipanggil Jomblo" (Sweadroped)

Madara : "Tapi aku kan udah pernah jadi semenya Hashirama" (Giggle liat Fanart)

Izuna : "Sepertinya dia mulai lapar"

Shisui,Kagami,Obito : "Mulai lapar,Mulai lapar" (ngikutin iklan)

Orochimaru : "Sepertinya dia perlu ke Klinik Orochimaru!" (Mulai Promo)

Sasuke dan Author Cindy : "Insaf kong,insaf -_-" (Geleng-geleng)

Neji and Shikaku : "Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan like and Review yak"

Pesan Author : Mohon maaf apabila kependekan bin jadi gaje begini, soalnya Ide author udah kehabisan buat ngerjain tugas,hehe XD


	3. Sakura Playing Flappy Bird?

Kejadian Sehari-hari (Naruto Version) Chapter III By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Sumary : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus UN SMP terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Soal fic yang satu ini, aku sangat terinspirasi oleh game ternama bin game sangat greget jika dimainkan yaitu FLAPPY BIRD,hehe XD. Asli nih game uji kesabaran tingkat tinggi, maka daripada itu aku membuat fic khusus untuk Sakura,hahay XD daripada kita menunggu-nunggu mari kita lihat!

Rate : T mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Flappy bird made in Dong Nguyen kalau seandainya nih game punya ane pasti bakal digampangin dapat scoresnya

Chojuro : "Ane kagak yakin seratus persen ada yang bakal nembus scores 100, soalnya

nembus scores segitu butuh kesabaran bin kagak boleh marah.. Nah ini pasti

rata-rata bakal naikin tensi darah tiap menitnya"

Tokuma : "Yaelah bro kan kata Cindy juga game tergreget berarti bisa naikin tensi darah

bisa juga ga"

Author Cindy : "Yang jelas nih game paling greget yang pernah ane main dah"

Chapter III : Sakura playing Flappy bird?

Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno, dia merupakan murid dari Tsunade saat ia mempelajari jutsu medis tapi disisi lain ia merupakan anggota tim 7 yang paling cuaaantik (Yaiyalah orang cuma dia yang cewe) bin pintar merupakan murid Kakashi hatake dengan wajah ditutupi masker hingga sampai sekarang author pun kagak tau wajah aslinya kakashi. #plak

Suatu hari di kedai Sushuya, semua ninja yang duduk disitu sedang ramai-ramainya memperbincangkan game terbaru. Sehingga mereka terbawa suasana saking ramainya.

"Eh eh kalian pada tau ga game terbaru yang dibuat Dong Nguyen dari Vietnam sana? Katanya seru loh!"seru Kiba

"Wah masa sih Ba? katanya semua orang di seluruh dunia susah banget tuh nembus skor satuan angka."ucap Lee

"Iya tuh, katanya 5 Daimyo kemarin ngerilis game itu di seluruh negara bagian termasuk Konoha"ucap Neji

"Kira-kira nama gamenya apa?"tanya Ino

"Namanya Flappy.. Flappy apalah aku malas nyebutin nama game merepotkan itu"ucap Shikamaru ga niat jawab

"Flappy bird"jawab Sasuke singkat

"Wah kok lu tau Sas?"tanya Naruto

"Orang Organisasi Niisan ngomongin soal game itu.. Katanya sih buat tes kejiwaan"ucap Sasuke agak suram ngomongin tentang "tes kejiwaan"

"A-aku jadi penasaran"ucap Hinata seperti biasanya tersipu malu bin moe XD

"Aku juga sama pasti tuh game buat tes tensi darah"ucap Sakura

"Wah yaudah kalau begitu kita download aja nanti tinggal dibluetooth tuh"usul Kiba

"Yaudah yuk kita download"ucap Naruto mengeluarkan Ipadnya

Naruto akhirnya mendownload game Flappy bird melalui gadget kerennya itu. Lalu mengirim game itu ke seluruh teman-temanya. Sehingga sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing mereka minta file game Flappy bird.

"Eh kalau udah pada coba gamenya, share on Facebook and Twitter yak!"seru Naruto promo

"Sekalian On Tumblr"kata Lee ngikut promo

"Iye-iye"ucap semua

Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya dikarenakan dia sangat penasaran dengan game yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya itu juga udah terupdate duluan, betapa suramnya Sakura karena ketinggalan berita.

"Aku jadi penasaran soal game terkenal yang dikatakan orang-orang ini,"kata Sakura membuka Samsung tabnya

"Sakura.. Cepat bantu ibu!"teriak Ibu Sakura dari lantai bawah

"Iya bu"jawab Sakura segera membantu Ibunya

Sakura pun membatalkan niatnya untuk bermain game Flappy bird. Sementara di tempat lain Sasuke sedang bermain Flappy dengan tenangnya.

"Kata orang-orang sih gamenya susah but not for me,you know? Hahaha"tawa Sasuke gaje saking PDnya membuat para warga di Iwa gakure dan Ame gakure mendengar sesuatu

Di Iwa gakure

"Kurotsuchi kau mendengar sesuatu?"tanya Oonoki

"Ga kek palingan suara game Flappy Bird yang baru aku mainin daritadi,yeaah akhirnya bisa nembus juga ke angka 125!"seru Kurotsuchi jingkrak-jingkrak karena dia udah seharian main game Flappy Bird

Di Ame Gakure

"Hei, Chikushidou kau melihat matahari senja?"tanya Pain Tendou dengan memakai emoticon herp

"Berisik ganggu orang main Flappy Bird aja, makan tuh matahari senja!"seru Pain Chikushidou menjitak Pain sambil main Flappy bird

Kembali ke Plot

"Scoresnya Niisan kan 356,otomatis aku bisa dong diatasnya secara aku tuh keren bin ajib dan bisa nunjukin ke Deidara chan,hahay yok get ready Sasuke!"seru Sasuke senyum-senyum gaje

Sasuke pun memulai gamenya melalui Ipad kedua kesayangannya. Ia dengan PDnya mengklik start untuk memulai game Flappy Bird tetapi dibalik Kepedeannya berubah menjadi suram.. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Mari kita lihat..

"Baru aja mulai eh udah jatuh duluan.. Ini game emang beneran susah euy"ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sweadroped

"Yak sebagai Uchiha terkeren, ane kagak boleh menyerah. Hyaaat!"seru Sasuke mulai fokus pada gamenya

Sasuke pun melanjutkan gamenya namun pada akhirnya game Flappy Bird telah membuatnya tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"Ah rese nih game, Kirin!"teriak Sasuke marah dengan mengjutsu Kirin sehingga Ipadnya tersambar Kirin Sasuke

30 menit kemudian peristiwa tersebut diberitakan oleh salah satu pembawa acara berita di Statsiun Metro Xinwen Konoha.

Di Stasiun Metro Xinwen Konoha

(Pembukaan ala Metro Xinwen di TV)

"Kembali lagi dengan saya Anko Mitarashi, berita kali ini adalah telah terjadinya badai petir yang terletak di sisi Kota Konoha. Peristiwa ini tidak menimbulkan adanya korban dan kerugian mencapai 10000 ryo"ucap Anko

Peristiwa selanjutnya terjadi pada Haku. Ya seperti kita bilang Haku adalah orang yang penyabar dan cantik tapi kali ini dia berubah sangat drastis semenjak memainkan game Flappy Bird.

"Haku, bantuin aku ngebakar sate kita lagi banyak orderan,dayeuh"ucap Zabuza sedang membakar sate Maduranya

"Grrrh,bentar aku lagi fokus nih sama game Flappy Bird!"Seru Haku mengeluarkan deathglarenya sehingga Zabusa pun menjadi takut dengan Haku

"I-iya deh"jawab Zabuza menjadi takut dengan Haku

Di tempat lain seperti di Markas Organisasi elit Akatsuki. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki sedang memainkan Game ternama bin greget itu.

Di Aula markas

"Wahai Jashin yang Maha Esa, berikanlah aku ketabahan untuk menamatkan level ini Ya Jashin"doa Hidan sambil meritualkan HP Androidnya

"Senpai lihat Tobi, Tobi bisa bikin kue tart dari tanah liat Deidara chan Senpai !"seru Tobi membuat Deidara geram

"Bisa diam ga? Aku lagi fokus menamatkan gamenya,un!"geram Deidara agak jengkel dengan Tobi

"Tapi senpai.."kata Tobi

"Bisa ga diem satu detik aja Tobi,un!"seru Deidara langsung menjitak Tobi

"Sabar Deidara chan sabar"ucap Itachi merendahkan emosi Deidara

Di Kamar Madara

"Rese nih game! Dari tadi skornya kagak naik-naik!" Seru Madara

"Sabar aja kali lama-kelamaan naik"jawab Konan

"Huaahh! Gue kagak tahan lagi! Henshin!"seru Madara berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Garren dan entah darimana dia bisa dapat entu belt lalu menghancurkan Tab Lenovonya

"Bukannya kite ga lagi syuting jadi Kamen Rider ye?"tanya Nagato dengan emoticon Herp meme

"O iye-ye ini kan anime Naruto bukan Kamen Rider Blade "kata Madara nyengir

"Mangkanya kong jangan mabok mulu!"ucap Konan geleng-geleng dan langsung bergubrak

Di Rumah Naruto

"Daripada Ipad ane rusak mending ane latihan bareng Kakashi Sensei hitung-hitung buat nagih utang Ramen kemarin"ucap Naruto menaruh Hp dengan lembutnya

Kembali ke Sakura, ia sudah membantu ibunya namun tiba-tiba Tsunade menyuruhnya ke Rumah Sakit untuk membantunya dalam menyembuhkan pasien yang cukup banyak bahkan sangat banyak hari ini.

"Eh gile dah, Pasien yang berobat hari ini banyak amat"ucap Sakura geleng-geleng melihat pasien yang berdatang cukup banyak pada Hari ini

"Sakura!"tegur Hinata

"A' Hinata, kamu sedang apa disini?"tanya Sakura

"Be-begini kakak sepupuku Neji dan Patnertku terkena serangan jantung akibat Flappy Bird"ucap Hinata

"Kok bisa sampai segitunya sih? Aku jadi tambah penasaran sama game itu"batin Sakura berfikir keras

"Kok bisa begitu Hin?"tanya Sakura penasaran

"Kata Hokage sama, game itu bisa menaikan tensi darah seseorang saking susahnya oleh karena itu beberapa diantaranya bisa seperti itu"jawab Hinata

"O begitu, yaudah bilang saja ke Kiba dan Neji cepat sembuh ya"kata Sakura berlari ke arah ruang medis Hokage

"Arigatou Sakura san"jawab Hinata

Sakura telah sampai di Ruang Medis tempat Hokage berparas 20tahunan itu menunggunya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sakura, tolong bantu aku dalam menyembuhkan para Pasien ini"ucap Tsunade

"Ha'i Sensei"jawab Sakura segera membantu Tsunade

"Sakit apa bu?"tanya Tsunade

"Enak aja eike dipanggil ibu-ibu,gini-gini kan aku masih muda bin bohay beuh"ucap Wanita eh bukan Laki-laki berkulit putih seperti cat dan berambut panjang itu rupanya adalah teman setimnya

"Orochimaru!"seru Sakura terkejut

"Tumben kesini? Klinik lagi sepi orderan yak?"tanya Tsunade

"Ga kok rame-rame aja, cuma mau tes tensi darah doang kemarin semenjak main game Flappy kata Kabuto aku harus berobat dan obatnya cuma ada di Konoha"jawab Orochimaru

"O.. Sakura tolong ambilkan obat penurun tensi darah juga obat sakit kepala!"perintah Tsunade

"Ha'i sensei!"jawab Sakura segera melaksanakan perintah Tsunade

Waktu terus bergulir sampai menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Pasien yang berobat sudah tidak ada lagi, Sakura akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk mencoba game Flappy Bird.

"Aku akan mencobanya masa yang lain pada udah coba game ini sedangkan aku belum,"kata Sakura mengklik start pada permainan tersebut

"Pertama aku harus fokus dan harus sabar"ucap Sakura

Sakura mencoba dan terus mencoba sampai ia menembus skor walaupun itu hanya menembus 1 atau 2 angka dari skor sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan kedua temannya ia tidak mudah menyerah dan tidak mudah marah, akhirnya dia puas bisa mengetahui game terkenal ini walaupun skornya tidak terlalu besar.

Keesokan Paginya, Flappy Bird masih menjadi buah bibir para Shinobi di Restoran Sushuya. Sakura dan kawan-kawan memperbincangkan game itu lagi.

"Eh eh kalian gimana rasanya pas main Flappy Bird?"tanya Naruto

"Yang ada tensi darah naik serangan jantung pun jadi"ucap Neji dan Kiba

"Biasa aja sih,tapi beda lagi dengan Sasuke dia malah merusak Ipad kedua kesayangannya itu"ucap Shikamaru

"Mau bagaimana lagi abis entu game kagak bisa diajak kompromi"jawab Sasuke

"Syukurlah, aku lumayan bisa dalam memainkannya"jawab Sakura tersenyum

"Game Flappy Bird itu adalah game menguji kesabaran dan ketelitian jadi kesimpulannya kita harus lebih teliti dan tenang,"kata Shino

"Yok-Yok katanya Kakashi sensei mau traktir nih!"seru Naruto

"Iye dah, demi bayar hutang"ucap Kakashi tersenyum seperti biasanya

9 Biju mengadakan pertemuan untuk mengetes kesabaran mereka. Ke 9 biju itu dengan fokusnya memainkan game Flappy Bird.

"Akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Sanbi Isobu tergeletak lemas

"Yaelah lu kayak abis ngeden aja,"kata Gobi Kokuo geleng-geleng

"Bentar ngomong-ngomong soal ngeden, udah berapa hari ya ane kagak ngeden?"tanya Kyuubi Kurama dengan wajah herp meme

"Kok jadi ngomongin ngeden sih?"tanya Nibi Matatabi sweadroped

"Eh gile dah Kurama malah ngomongin ngeden disaat main game Flappy Bird gini,"kata Hachibi facepalm

"Ya ampun!"seru Nanabi Chomei ala ibu-ibu tukang gosip

"Ngomongin soal ngeden ane jadi mau ngeden nih"ucap Rokubi Saiken ga tahan ngeden

"Iye ane juga nih,"jawab Kyuubi Kurama malah ikutan ga tahan ngeden

"Eh ngedennya jangan disini dongs"ucap Ichibi Shukaku memperingatkan

"Iya jangan disini"ucap Yonbi Songoku udah siap menutup hidungnya

Kyuubi Kurama dan Rokubi Saiken akhirnya pada mengeluarkan sebuah gas alam yang membuat ke 7 Biju Dama lainnya pingsan. Jika diketahui Rikudou sennin tentang perlakuan mereka sungguh terlalunya mereka berdua.

Latar berganti menjadi sebuah Kota besar di Negara Vietnam. Terlihatlah seorang pembuat game Flappy Bird sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Bosen banget nih hari ini, sekali-kali ane coba game buatan sendiri kata orang-orang sih susah. Sekarang ane coba main kalau seandainnya orang-orang ga bisa itu artinya payah"ucap Dong Nguyen memulai klik start untuk memulai game Flappy Bird

Baru beberapa detik kemudian

"Eh gile dah! Ternyata ini game emang beneran susah"ucap Dong Nguyen nyengir

Beberapa menit kemudian Dong Nguyen pun marah-marah hingga pada akhirnya ia menghacurkan laptopnya lalu ia berniat menutup game "Flappy Bird"

Di website

"Dong nguyen pembuat game "Flappy Bird" akan menutup game Flappy"

Di Metro Xinwen Konoha

"Telah terjadi wabah kenaikan tensi darah dikarenakan sebuah game ternama, peristiwa badai petir dan peristiwa keluarnya gas alam itu pun sama dikarenakan oleh game tersebut. Dong Nguyen pencipta game ternama tersebut menutup saham gamenya di beberapa website"ucap Anko Mitarashi membawakan berita

TBC

Omoi : "Mabok tuh si Madara" (Geleng-geleng)

Killer Bee : "Biarkan saja, namanya juga orang keren"(Sambil ngerap)

Kabuto : "Eh gile dah Kurama sama Saiken malah mau ngeden" (Geleng-geleng)

Naruto : "Maklum ane lupa ngasih dia makan" (Nyengir)

Guren : "Tensi darah naik, Hp pun melayang" (Promosi)

Hidan : "Ya Jashin sama, mudahkanlah hamba dalam menyelesaikan game ini, amiin" (Masih ritual)

Yugao : "Ada juga yang begitu -_-" (Sweadroped)

Guy dan Lee : "Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan kesalahan kata maupun nama,like and review yak"

Catatan Author : Soal Dong Nguyen tadi bonus berupa tambahan yang berasal dari alias meme Comic dan berita tentang "penutupan game Flappy Bird" XD. Asli nih game bikin orang gregetan dan berdasarkan hasil pengamatan saya beberapa pemain Flappy Bird kurang sabar dan gamenya lumayan susah sih,ahaha.. Yang penting Just For Fun! XD


	4. Kakashi Meet Kuchisake Onna!

Kejadian Sehari-hari Chapter IV By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Summary : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus UN SMP terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Nah chapter kali ini berhubungan dengan Kuchisake Onna, wah genre fic ini berubah menjadi Horror dan berubah menjadi rate W(?),haha.. Daripada kita menunggu-nunggu mari kita baca ceritanya

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Chapter IV : Kakashi Meets Kuchisake Onna!

Han : "Kemarin Dong Nguyen,besok Chuck Noris kali ya" (Berpikir keras)

Kotetsu : "Besok mah hari Jum'at" (sambil pakai wajah Herp Meme dan ingat disini ceritanya sedang ada di hari Kamis)

Author Cindy: "Kalau soal Chuck Noris atau Mad dogg di Chapter Naruto baru-baru ini udah ada kok"

Kotetsu : "Siapa Cin?" (Penasaran)

Author Cindy: "Madara, baca aja tuh di chapter 600san di sama bahasa inggrisnya" (Troll face)

Chapter IV

Nama lelaki itu adalah Kakashi Hatake. Seperti yang kita lihat selama ini dia belum pernah bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah tidak menggunakan masker kecuali ayahnya,Sakumo Hatake. Saking tidak pernah ada adegan tersebut Author plus ketiga muridnya berusaha untuk mencari wajah asli Kakashi dengan bertanya kepada Mbah Google dan Mbah-mbah (?) lainnya. Namun apa jadinya jika Kuchisake Onna hantu paling menakutkan di Jaman Urban Jepang ini bertemu dengan Kakashi yang menggunakan masker juga?. Hanya Tuhanlah yang tau (Sambil maparin judul film "Hanya Tuhan Yang Tau")

Pagi hari nan cerah di Desa Konoha dengan embun pagi yang menyejukan hati di pagi hari. Terlihatlah seorang pria berambut abu dengan mata sayu bangun dari mimpi indahnya itu

"Sudah pagi ya?"tanyanya dalam hati

"Yaelah ya udah pagilah, mangkanya jangan baca Icha-Icha mulu nak"ujar seorang berparas seperti Kakashi yang datang entah darimana

"Eh Babe, sejak kapan babe ada disini dan kenapa babe bise tau batin ane?"tanya sang anak bingung

"Ehehehe sorry nih kalau babe ganggu, begini lu punya masker cadangan kagak? Soalnya di Kayangan udah kena asap Gunung Kelud"kata Sakumo

"Yaelah be, di Kayangan sono kan ada warung sama apoteknya kong Rikudou sennin,"jawab Kakashi sweadroped

"Tapi disana tuh ga ada masker yang greget, terus kalau babe kagak pakai masker nanti para bidadari kayangan malah jatuh hati ame babe"ucap Sakumo PD

"Babe-babe, walaupun udah tua masih aja agak narsis yaudah ane ambil masker yang tergreget dulu,"jawab Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya

Kakashi segera mengambil Masker greget Hatake tersebut. Ternyata masker itu merupakan harta warisan dari nenek moyang diatas nenek moyang diatas nenek moyang diatas nenek moyang diatas nenek moyang sampai Author tidak tau musti bilang apa.

"Nah ini Be, hati-hati pas makenya.. Tuh masker keramat"ucap Kakashi memperingatkan

"Iye-iye Babe juga tau entu masker turun-temurun"ucap Sakumo

"Jangan lupa Be.."kata Kakashi tapi dipotong oleh perkataan sang Ayah

"Iye-iye duit sewanya kan.. Nih"jawab Sakumo sambil ngasih uang sewa Masker(?)

"Lumayan buat beli Novel baru"kata Kakashi senang

"Ingat nak jangan bermahoan sama Obito yak.."ujar Sakumo pergi ke Kayangan

"Eh buset, sejak kapan ane bermahoan sama Obito yang ada utang Loundrynya dia kagak dibayar-bayar ke ane"batin Kakashi nyengir

Sementara di tempat lain yaitu tempat dimana orang yang sedang dibicarakan Kakashi itu sedang bersin-bersin ria.

"Hatchu! Hatchu!"bersin Tobi alias Obito yang hobi ngutang londri(?) pada Kakashi

"Tuh kan Tobi, apa kata aku juga kau terlalu basah sih"ucap Sasori menghapus cairan lengket dari Tobi

"Jadi selama ini kalian..."ucap Pein Tendou mulai mimisan

"Astagfirulloh haladzim!"teriak Zetsu

"Kalian Maho,OMG!"teriak Konan and Deidara

"Dosa-Dosa"ucap Hidan berloga ala Bikso Tong "Kera Sakti"

"Ah lu Ketua pikirannya korslet mulu gara-gara sering liat Konan atau Deidara mandi mana ane dengar dari kayangan ente juga ngintip bidadari kayangan lagi"ucap Kisame membenarkan

"Iya nih bukannya bantuin aku buat bersihin Catur dari ingusnya Tobi.. Mana aku taruhan duit ke Itachi buat tanding lagi"ucap Sasori facepalm

"Ehehe sorry-sorry... Abis kalau ane ekting di fic serius mulu nanti fans ane merosot kayak kolor,"kata Pain menunjukan polling di Manga

"Justru ekting serius entelah yang bikin Author Cindy ngefans sama ente.."kata Kakuzu Facepalm

Kita lewat saja adegan ini karena sang tukang ngutang sedang terkena flu selain itu Pain sedang berpidato yang bertemakan "Merosotnya Poling Pain Tendou". Maka daripada itu, Author akan mengembalikan plot Kakashi berada...

"O ya, dikarenakan aku sudah punya uang,uangnya buat beli Novel"kata Kakashi segera mandi dan siap-siap untuk membeli Novel

Kakashi pun pergi ke kamar mandi.. Lalu setelah mandi, Kakashi segera ke Toko Buku langganan yaitu Toko Buku SaraMedia. Toko Buku tersebut menjual buku dari tahun 1juta(?) sebelum masehi maupun 100 juta setelah masehi dengan adanya kerja sama Order dari Den-Liner(?), toko ini juga menjual buku Detik-detik UN yang sedang laris pada saat-saat UN (curhat (?)) disertai dengan sertipikat dari Mentri Kemendikbud(Kementrian Didikan Butud(?)).. Kakashi pun menghampiri Sara sang pemilik toko buku..

"Misi Mbak.. Saya mau cari Novel yang sedang best seller minggu ini ada?"tanya Kakashi

"Mbak-Mbak, emang muka aku ini wong Jowo apa?!"seru Sara sinis

"Yaudah Tante aja boleh?"tanya Kakashi dengan emoticon Herpnya

"Ga, Nenek aja! Ya galah panggil aja Sara,"jawab Sara dengan PDnya

"O.. Jadi yang Sara di TV-TV itu ya?"tanya Kakashi

"Tau aja kalau aku itu artis,"kata Sara semakin PD

"Iya Sara yang dibunuh sama mantan pacarnya gara-gara diputusin terus mantan pacarnya itu buat status.. Keren ya walaupun udah mati masih bisa berdagang buku,"kata Kakashi dengan emoticon Herp meme

"Bukan mati tapi almarhum!"seru Sara facepalm gara-gara Kakashi ga sadar bahwa dulunya Sara adalah Ratu dari Douran

"Oh ya-ya ane ingat kakashi itu istrinya Doel anak betawi kan?"tanya Kakashi masih dengan emoticon Herp meme

"Bukan ane Zaenab! Ya enggaklah, nah buat apa lu kemari? Lu mau ngajak gue adu kata atau mau beli buku?"tanya Sara judes

"Mau beli bukulah, ada ga yang lagi best seller?"tanya Kakashi normal kembali

"Ada beberapa judul contoh Detik-detik UN yang sedang laku pada saat ini, Sherlock Holmes karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle 4 in 1,Wow Konyol karya Onyol,Siti Nurbaya,Icha-icha Paradise 4 bonus video *****, terus..."cerocos Sara sambil promo ke Kakashi

"Yaudah ane beli semua berapa harganya?"tanya Kakashi

"Huh serius? Kaya amat nih orang"batin Sara berpikir keras apa mungkin Kakashi yang dulu emang udah kaya dari sononya yak kita lihat!

"Kalau semuanya ditotalin 130000 Ryo"jawab Sara sambil ngitung dengan kalkulator yang bergambar "Hello Kitty" itu

"Yaudah nih uangnya"kata Kakashi sambil membayar

"Kembaliannya 70000,terima kasih telah berbelanja di SaraMedia"ucap Sara sambil ngucapin ala mbak-mbak Indofebruari dan G*amedia

"Iye-iye,besok ane juga balik lagi kok"ucap Kakashi pergi dari Toko Buku tersebut

"Amiin ya rabbal alamin"doa Sara mudah-mudahan ada orang yang kayak Kakashi yang tajir dan beken laku toko bukunya dan mudah-mudahan aja Amin Richman(?) bisa ngebeli semua buku di Tokonya

Setelah Kakashi pergi dari Toko Buku Saramedia. Segeralah ia ke tempat para muridnya latihan yaitu di Konoha Field, di tempat itu ketiga muridnya sedang fokus-fokusnya menjalani latihan.

"Rajinnya, aku suka kalau mereka rajin seperti ini"batin Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, nah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Ayo kita lihat!

"25!"teriak Naruto

"25!"teriak Sakura

"Argghh, aku emang ga ahli main petak umpet!"teriak Sasuke pusing 7 keliling

"Nani?"batin Kakashi sweadroped atas perlakuan murid-muridnya itu

"Eh Kakashi sensei, sejak kapan ada disini?"tanya Naruto

"Barusan,o ya kalian sedang melakukan apa? Sepertinya seru sekali,"kata Kakashi bertanya kepada muridnya

"Begini Sensei kita sedang latihan untuk membantu suatu negara yang sedang kesulitan mencari,"jelas Sasuke

"Jadi kita harus memulai latihan tingkat tinggi ini,"kata Sakura sambil mengherp

"Latihan tingkat tinggi? Palalu yang greget, sebaiknya aku bertanya lagi saja pada mereka"batin Kakashi sweadroped

"Kira-kira latihan tingkat tinggi buat apa ya? Kok pakai sistem petak umpet begini"tanya Kakashi lagi

"Untuk mencari Pesawat MH370 Sensei, kata Daimyo Negara HI bagi yang bisa menemukannya dengan cara unik dapat uang dari 3 Negara besar,"kata Sasuke

"Eh buset, daripada kalian mencari Pesawat MH370 lebih baik kalian mengerjakan ini,"ujar Kakashi memberi 30 buku UN

"Eh? Kok buku yang mainstream banget sih Sensei?"tanya Naruto

"Pokoknya kerjain aja, ga ada tapi-tapian yah!"seru Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan hawa kematiannya

"I-iye deh"jawab mereka bertiga

Lalu Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor Hokage. Seperti yang kita duga, Tsunade masih sibuk dengan penghitungan hutang-hutangnya yang belum dibayar dan berniat ikut serta mencari Pesawat MH370.

"Silahkan masuk,"katanya sambil menghitung saldo tabungannya

"Aku dengar hari ini sedang heboh-hebohnya dengan Pesawat MH370?"tanya Kakashi

"Wajarlah entu pesawat penyelamat duit gue kalau bisa menemukan pesawat itu,"kata Tsunade

"O begitu,"jawab Kakashi

"Kakashi don't forget, i have mission for you about Mystery of Demon"ucap Tsunade mulai kambuh bahasa bulenya

"Mystery of Demon, White Bone demon is'nt it?"tanya Kakashi

"Siluman Tengkorak putih palalu, Kakashi-kakashi kamu udah mulai ketularan hobi nonton Kera Saktinya Author Cindy"ucap Tsunade Sweadroped

"Hehehehe sorry,soalnya seru entu film,"kata Kakashi nyengir

"Okay-okay, kita langsung ke tahap intinya aja. Siluman misterius itu muncul ketika jalanan sepi di malam hari dan dia akan bertanya,"Apakahkah aku cantik?", berdasarkan data yang aku terima beberapa minggu ini,dengan kata lain misi ini aku serahkan padamu seorang diri untuk menghadapi misi tingkat B ini,"jelas Tsunade

"Hai, Tsunade Sama!"jawab Kakashi lantang

Kakashi kembali ke rumah. Dia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengusir hantu itu dan kenapa harus dia yang menjadi pawang hantu, kenapa tidak Clan Hyuga atau Clan Uchiha yang jelas-jelas punya mata sakti(?), Kakashi terus menerus mundar-mandir di depan balkon kamarnya hingga para Shinobi yang melihat menjadi pusing tujuh keliling dan pingsan di tempat seketika. Tiba-tiba saja otak encer Kakashi pun mendapatkan ide bagus kemudian ia berkata, "Coba saja aku pakai cara itu" sambil tersenyum.

Latar berganti menjadi jam 22.00 di Konoha. Malam yang sepi dengan angin malam yang menyertainya, Kakashi mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk memancing siluman tersebut keluar, Ia berjalan sambil berpura-pura membaca Novel faforitnya itu. Kakashi yang berjalan di jalanan sepi mulai merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan kabut mulai menutupi penglihatan Kakashi, lalu dia pun duduk di kursi taman di sekitar jalan yang ia telusuri.

"Aku rasa dia masih mengikutiku,"gumamnya

"Per-permisi Shisou boleh aku bertanya kepadamu"ucap gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut keunguan sambil memakai masker

"Boleh saja,"jawabnya tersenyum

"Apakah aku cantik?"tanya gadis itu

"Tousan ga itteita, semua wanita itu cantik"jawabnya

"Sou desuka?"tanyanya lagi membuka masker,ternyata wajahnya sangat menakutkan

"Ya kau sangat cantik, dan apakah aku ini tampan untukmu?"tanya Kakashi sambil membuka masker legendarisnya(?) itu dan gadis itu langsung teriak ala fangirl gitu

"Kyaaa! Anata wa kawai boya!"teriak Gadis itu berubah menjadi siluman

"Anata no namae wa dare desuka?"tanya Kakashi tersenyum keren(?)

"Atashi wa Kuchisake onna"jawabnya masih berbinar-binar dengan wajah Kakashi

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, semua perempuan banyak iri denganmu.. Aku takut banyak laki-laki yang akan memperebutkanmu"kata Kakashi

"Hai shisou,"jawabnya pergi bersama kabut yang menyelimuti jalan

Keesokan paginya

Misi Kakashi berakhir dengan sukses walaupun dengan cara mudah dan simpel yang ia pelajari lewat buku yang dibeli kemarin. Kemudian ia ke Ruangan Hokage untuk melapor bahwa misinya telah selesai.

"Lapor Tsunade, misiku telah selesai"katanya

"Aku sudah tau, kemarin malam yang biasanya tertutupi oleh kabut menghilang seketika.. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengusir Kuchisake Onna segampang itu?"tanya Tsunade

"Itu hal yang cukup mudah bagiku melalui buku yang aku baca"jawabnya

"Apa judul bukunya?"tanya Shizune

"Cara bergombal ala cowok keren dan tips menarik para cewek"jawabnya santai

Mereka berdua langsung bergubrak berjamaah dan pantas saja Kakashi bisa mengusir hantu dengan mudah. Setelah kejadian itu tidak ada lagi keluhan tentang adanya Kuchisake Onna maupun kabut yang terlalu tebal.

To be Continue

Tobi : "Siapa yang bilang gue maho?!" (Murka plus nunjukin Eternal Mangekyou Sharingannya"

Sakumo,Pain,dll : "Ampun bang" (Langsung tunduk pada Tobi)

Kakashi : "Heh mana utang loundry lu yang kagak dibayar-bayar?!" (Langsung nyeret Tobi)

Tobi : "Ampun bang, aku pasti bayar kok" (Langsung ciut)

Izuna dan Neji : "Sialan, malah dibilang pawang hantu" (Facepalm)

Tajima : "Kan emang benar klan kite kan pawang siluman,contohnya kakak elu tuh pawang sekaligus punya peliharan Kyubi alias Kurama" (Herp Meme On)

Izuna dan Tobirama : "Itu beda lagi ceritanya" (Langsung bergubrak berjamaah)

Kurama : "Nyesel gue meranin jadi biju malah disangka peliharaan, Rikudou san tolong kirimkan aku ke tempatmu!" (sambil berdoa)

Hachibi : "I know what you feel, Kurama" (Mulai sok inggris On)

Mei dan Chojurou : Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan,terima kasih telah membaca


	5. Sacred Of Sai's Canvas!

Kejadian Sehari-hari Chapter V By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Summary : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus UN SMP terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Nah chapter kali ini berhubungan dengan Kisah dari episode Kera Sakti dimana Anjing peliharaan Dewa Erlang terkurung dalam lukisan, asli episode yang ini sedih sekaligus bikin ane ketawa. Daripada kita menunggu-nunggu mari kita lihat ceritanya

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Chapter V : Sacred Of Sai's Canvas!

Kimimaro : "Judulnya sih keren, tapi yang jadi Dewa Erlang bikin ane curiga" (Curiga)

Author Cindy: "Udah liat aje,nanti juga bakal tau"

Kiba : "I have bad feeling about "Anjing Kayangan""

Utakata : "Udah kata Cindy lihat aja nanti"

Chapter V

Sai dulunya adalah anak asuhan Danzou semasa ia masih menjadi Anbu Ne (Nekat tapi Elegan(?)) atau bisa kita bilang juga "Roots" (Rempong Online saat OTw humeS(?)) didirikan semenjak masa Alm Sandaime Hokage dimana orang sedang alay-alaynya menggunakan huruf purba seperti "| 4 |^^| U |_4G1 4pA¿"(Kamu Lagi apa?) dan "¥4n| C€p£t4N D0n|" (Yang Cepetan dong),dan bahasa Purba lainnya yang tidak bisa dimengerti author. #plak

Pagi-pagi lelaki berambut klimis itu terbangun dari mimpinya bagai kelopak bunga Lotus yang baru mekar di Musim Semi, kelopak mata lelaki tersebut agak kehitam-hitaman menambah ciri khasnya sebagai "Mayat Hidup" (Sai : "Sialan -_-"), itu semua disebabkan oleh tugas-tugas gaje bin bejibun ala Danzo sang atasannya yang super alay itu.

"Sialan,Danzou sama bikin tugas pakai bahasa Purba begini,"batin Sai ngedumel sambil ngeliat tugas dengan bahasa purba, nah ayo kita lihat isi tugas Sai yang dibilang purba.

Isi tugas Sai :

S3bUtK4n ^|^ c4^|^2 kUn41 ¥G |1T4 T3r1M 4 ^|^1nGgU 1n1¡ (Sebutkan macam-macam Kunai yang kita terima minggu ini!)

s1 P4 S4j 4ngG0t4 8aRU ¥g M45uk 4nbU 5qU d¿? (Siapa saja anggota baru yang masuk anbu squad?)

k4p4N |_u |4W1n¿? (Kapan Lu kawin?)

|_U 81s4 | g4k J0doH1N gU3 4m T3t4nGga 5e83|_4h¿? (Lu bisa kagak jodohin gue ama tetangga sebelah?)

¥4n| 3Ke |4Ng3n N1cH¿?¡ (Yang eke kangen nih?)

Dan masih ada 173 pertanyaan bahasa purba lainnya

The end of tugas Sai XD

"Kok ujung-ujungnya jadi ke acara maho gini ya?"tanya Sai nyengir sekaligus geleng-geleng dengan tugas Danzo

"Aarrrggggh tugas macam apa ini!?"Teriak Sai sudah mulai setres atas pertanyaan nyeleneh tugasnya itu

Di sisi lain di sebuah Istana Langit terlihatlah seorang dewa bermata tiga alias Dewa Erlang bersama peliharannya menerima tugas dari Kaisar Langit untuk menyerang Negeri Siluman yang selama ini tidak ada kabar dan berencana mengadakan perang besar-besaran.

"Aku tugaskan kau dengan 10000 prajurit untuk menyerang Negeri Siluman!"perintah Kaisar langit berparas seperti Raikage ke 4

"Hai!"jawab Dewa Erlang berparas seperti salah satu anggota Uchiha

"Apa tidak sebaiknya 50 prajurit saja ya supaya bisa masuk ke Negeri Siluman diam-diam?"tanya Anjing Kayangan berparas seperti Kiba

"Benar juga apa katamu Anjing Kayangan,"kata Dewa Erlang membenarkan

"Kalau itu mau kalian akan aku kabulkan,"jawab Kaisar Langit

Saat pasukan Prajurit yang dipimpin oleh Dewa Erlang masuk ke Negeri Siluman. Beberapa siluman menyerang mereka diam-diam hingga pada akhirnya para Prajurit tersebut kelelahan dan terluka, mereka semua hampir jatuh pingsan dan tertidur untungnya Dewa Erlang membangunkan supaya tidak dipengaruhi siluman mimpi di alam bawah sadar mereka.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami Dewa Erlang,"kata Siluman Tengkorak putih mengganggu mereka di tengah jalan

"Jangan lawan dia, Siluman Tenggkorak dan Laba-laba hanya siluman kecil, yang kita incar adalah Ratu Siluman!"seru Dewa Erlang

"Kukuku, bergabunglah bersama kami Dewa Erlang,"kata Ratu siluman bersama anak buahnya tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana

"Kau!"geram Dewa Erlang

"Dewa Erlang kau sangat tampan apalagi kalau ikut dengan kami, kau bisa menjadi kekasihku, disini banyak wanita dan kesenangan duniawi lainnya,"kata Ratu Siluman memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Dewa Erlang

"Aku tidak sudih ikut dengan kalian!"jawab Dewa Lantang

"Kau nanti bisa menjadi kekasihku daripada harus bersama anjing tak berguna ini,"kata Ratu Siluman

"Ggrr!"geram Anjing Kayangan

"Sorry ya ane kagak mau gabung sama ente apalagi jadi pacar ente, yang ada popularitas ane merosot gara-gara dikira maho,"kata Dewa Erlang yaoming sambil membayangkan kalau dia pacaran dengan Ratu Siluman Ular yang rupanya laki-laki

"Eke kan cucok,"kata Ratu Siluman alias Orochimaru masih mengincar Dewa Erlang berparas Itachi Uchiha dan Musik Britney Spear - Toxic mulai diputar

"Emak, mendingan ane pensiun aja,"kata Dewa Erlang muntah darah sebanyak 50 kali

"Eh Anjing Kayangan kita temenan yuk!"seru Siluman Salju

"Ga ah,karena kata majikanku wajahmu seperti anjing"jawab Anjing Kayangan ngeherp langsung pergi begitu saja

"Apa salah hamba Ya Allah?!"doa Siluman Salju nyengir sekaligus geleng-geleng atas kata-kata Anjing Kayangan

"Baby can't you see,"nyanyi Ratu Siluman alias Orochimaru sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke Dewa Erlang alias Itachi

"Emak,Dewi Kwan Im, berilah hamba pentujuk"doa Dewa Erlang

"I'm Callin', I got like you,"Nyanyi Ratu Siluman sambil megang Hp kayak Mbak Receptionist gitu

"Sorry Hpku sudah dibakar, aku juga udah beli Hp Baru,"jawab Dewa Erlang makin Ilfil

Ratu Siluman alias Orochimaru menyanyikan lagu ditambah dengan suara Gitar spanyol ala Kabuto yang datang entah darimana sehingga menciptakan konser Negeri Siluman.

Plot berlanjut, Dewa Erlang menggenjutsu Ratu Siluman. Yak terjadilah pertarungan antara Ratu Siluman dan Dewa Erlang sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama mendapatkan luka dari lawan masing-masing, Dewa Erlang mendapatkan luka cukup parah akibat bisa Ratu Siluman dan Ratu Siluman mendapatkan luka dari mata ketiga Dewa Erlang.

Akibat luka tersebut Dewa Erlang tidak dapat bertarung untuk beberapa hari, saat itu juga ia mengetahui bahwa bibinya Siluman Salju yang dulunya adalah Dewi Musim Salju telah bergabung dengan Negeri Siluman.

"Akhirnya selesai juga dengan tugas Gaje bin bejibun ini,"kata Sai lega

"Sai!"panggil Naruto dari balkon

"Iya, ada apa Naruto?"tanya Sai

"Kata Yamato Sensei, semua anggota tim berkumpul di Ruang Hokage,"jawab Naruto memberitahu

"Ha'i, aku akan segera ke sana,"ujar Sai segera bersiap-siap pergi

Latar berganti di Ruangan Hokage tempat wanita tua berambut pirang itu menunggu mereka semua dengan surau wajah tak meyakinkan. Yang ada dibenak pikiran wanita tua itu hanyalah kata-kata kliennya yang cukup membuat ia kebingungan sehingga seorang gadis berambut pendek sambil memegang babi itu memecahkan acara melamunnya itu.

"Tsunade Sama, kau masih memikirkan kata-kata orang tadi?"tanya Shizune khawatir

"Aku bingung kenapa minggu-minggu ini selalu saja ada klien kita yang meminta kita mengusir hantulah bahkan sekarang disuruh membantu dalam hal mencari dan melawan siluman, memang kita itu Shinobi pengusir hantu atau mungkin dukun gitu,"kata Tsunade berargumen

Flashback

Baru saja Tsunade menggosok undian berhadiah dari IndoApril(?) melalui belanjaannya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang dewa menghampirinya untuk meminta bantuan pada Konoha.

"Saya turun ke Bumi untuk meminta bantuan kepada Shinobi Konoha"kata sang Dewa tersebut yaitu Dewa Houyi

"Ada apa gerangan sampai anda meminta bantuan kepada kami Shinobi Konoha?"tanya Tsunade lagi

"Awalnya kami mengutus Dewa Erlang bersama 50 prajurit menyerang secara diam-diam ke Negeri Siluman, namun saat dia melawan Ratu Siluman dia terkena bisa beracun Ratu siluman sehingga tidak sembu dalam beberapa hari akibat racun itu,"jelas Dewa Houyi

"Jadi begitu,"kata Tsunade mengerti akan racun yang diderita Dewa Erlang

"Saya mohon kalian Shinobi Konoha mencari dan menangkap Siluman Salju yang selama ini ingkar janji dan menjadi penghianat,"kata Dewa Houyi memohon

"Shinobi yang lain sedang menjalankan misi,palingan hanya Kelompok Naruto,"batin Tsunade

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu sebagai pihak Konoha,"jawab Tsunade menerima misi tersebut

End Flashback

"Awalnya aku mengira Dewa Houyi itu adalah Alm Hokage ke 2,"kata Shizune nyengir

"Shizune di dunia ini pasti ada orang yang berwajah sama tapi mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda, adik Jiisanku itu sangatlah galak dan nyeremin sedangkan Dewa Houyi bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya,"ujar Tsunade membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya Tobirama Senju saat marah

"Tok,tok,tok"suara ketukan pintu ruangan Hokage dari luar

"Masuk!"seru Tsunade

Kemudian Naruto dan Kawan-kawan masuk ke Ruang Hokage dimana wanita berambut pirang itu menunggu di meja kerjanya itu sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga setelah aku menunggu beberapa menit disini,"kata Tsunade

"Tsunade Baasan, memang ada Misi apa? Jangan bilang kalau kami disuruh jadi pengusir hantu,"tanya Naruto sambil memasang muka melas

"Tidak, Misi kali ini adalah misi khusus untuk kalian,"jawab Tsunade

"Misi Khusus?"tanya Sai lagi

"Misi Khusus seperti apa itu Nona Tsunade?"tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Pertanyaan bagus Sasuke, Misi Khusus itu berasal dari Klien yang tak biasa yaitu seorang dewa, dewa itu bernama Dewa Houyi yang turun dari Kayangan untuk meminta kita untuk mencari dan menangkap Siluman Salju yang selama ini telah ingkar janji dengan Kaisar Langit, misi ini termasuk Tingkat Rank A,"jelas Tsunade

"Tuhkan bener apa kataku juga,"kata Naruto

"Hey kau ini, misi ya misi, siluman ya siluman"kata Sakura menjintak Naruto

"Apa masih ada petunjuk lain untuk mempermudah pencarian Siluman Salju?"tanya Yamato

"Menurut berita dari Dewa Houyi, Markas Siluman Salju berada di pegunungan dekat Iwagakure,"kata Shizune

Setelah mereka mendengar instruksi dari Tsunade, mereka mendapatkan benda sakti yang dewa Houyi berikan dan segera pergi ke Kayangan melalui jalan cahaya dan berawan, apa mungkin ini berasal dari kutipan Tendou Souji, "Ore wa ten no michi o iki, Tsubete no tsukasa doru otoko desu" (Aku orang yang berjalan di jalan surga, dan orang yang mengatur segalanya). #plak

"Lapor Paduka, Shinobi dari Konoha telah datang dari bumi,"lapor seorang Prajurit langit

"Suruh mereka masuk,"ujar Kaisar Langit

"Ha'i!"jawab Prajurit langit itu

Mereka semua masuk ke ruangan tempat Kaisar Langit menunggu mereka semua. Mereka semua terkejut dengan wajah Kaisar Langit.

"Raikage sama!"teriak semua

"Rupanya Abah Jawara,"kata Sasuke dan Naruto

"Maaf kalian salah paham, aku adalah Kaisar Langit, di dunia ini ada orang yang sama namun berbeda kepribadiannya,"kata Kaisar Langit dengan bijaknya

"Maaf, kami jadi salah paham kepada anda paduka"kata Yamato meminta maaf

"Karena kalian sudah berada disini pelayanku akan mengantar kalian ke Pavilyun Dewa Erlang,"kata Kaisar Langit

Segeralah Pelayan Kerajaan mengantarkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan menemui Dewa Erlang untuk segera diobati.

"Kiba, Itachi!"teriak semua terkejut

"Niisan, sejak kapan dia jadi dewa ya?"tanya Sasuke berpikir keras tentang kelakuan kakaknya di masa lalu

"Siapa kalian berani-beraninya masuk ke Pavilyun tuanku?!"seru Anjing Kayangan terkejut dengan mereka semua

"Tuan, Paduka menyuruh mereka ke sini untuk mengobati Dewa Erlang,"jawab seorang Dayang Istana

"Ya sudah cepat segera kalian obati majikanku itu!"perintah Anjing Kayangan

Sakura segera mengobati Dewa Erlang yang telah terkena bisa dari Ratu Siluman di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura berpikir racun yang di derita oleh Dewa Erlang hampir sama dengan racun mematikan Sasori yang pernah dialami oleh Kankurou.

"O ya ngomong-ngomong kalian bisa mirip dengan manusia?"tanya Sakura

"Di dunia ini terdapat orang yang sama tapi berbeda kepribadiannya, beberapa dewa mungkin memang ada yang sama,"jawab Anjing Dewa Erlang

"Apa lu liat-liat, gue emang keren kok!"seru Anjing Kayangan sinis ke Sasuke

"Enak aja, guelah yang keren!"seru Sasuke

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Anjing Kayangan hentikan,"kata Dewa Erlang menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua

"Tuh dengar apa kata kembaran Niisanku, sana turuti majikanmu!"seru Sasuke

"Heh, ngimpi ente punya Niisan kayak Dewa Erlang,"kata Anjing Kayangan sinis

"Awas lu,"kata Sasuke dalam Hati

"Nah tuan, tuan sudah sembuh dari racun mematikan itu,"kata Sakura

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mengobatiku, ayo kita pergi mencari Bibiku Siluman Salju,"kata Dewa Erlang segera ke Istana Langit

"Ga majikannya ga peliharaannya sama aja"batin Sasuke kesal

Mereka cepat-cepat pergi dari Istana Langit yang dipimpin oleh Dewa Erlang atas perintah Kaisar Langit. saat mereka turun ke Bumi, Dewa Erlang meminta mereka untuk berpencar mencari Siluman Salju,tetapi sebenarnya Ia dan Anjing Kayangan pergi ke tempat dimana Ibunya dikurung.

"Ibu!"teriak Dewa Erlang

"Erlang!"teriak Ibu Dewa Erlang (Catatan : Author kagak tau nama Ibu Dewa Erlang, bagi yang tau harap hubungi author yak! #Plak)

"Tampaknya kau tidak terlalu sehat,"kata wanita tua berparas umur 30an dan berambut panjang dengan raut wajah sedih

"Itu semua akibat aku bertarung dengan Ratu Siluman yang Maho itu,"jawab Dewa Erlang

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi padamu?"tanya Ibunya lagi

"Begini nyonya, tuan ditunjuk oleh Kaisar Langit untuk menyerang Negeri Siluman yang selama ini diam-diam melakukan penyerangan, namun di tengah jalan kami dihadang Ratu Siluman sehingga tuan menjadi seperti ini,"jelas Anjing Kayangan

"Tenang saja Ibu, seorang ninja medis telah menyembuhkanku.. Saat di Negeri Siluman rupanya Bibi malah ikut berkomplot dengan mereka dan aku tidak segan-segan untuk memberikannya hukuman setimpal,"kata Dewa Erlang kesal akan bibinya

"Apa Pinzhieng telah menjadi siluman? dia terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan,"ucap Ibu Dewa Erlang semakin sedih akan berita adiknya

"Ibu, aku mohon pamit dulu,"kata Dewa Erlang pergi begitu saja

Dewa Erlang dan Anjing kayangan langsung mencari markas Siluman Salju berada dengan penciuman tajam Anjing Kayangan. Di sisi lain Kelompok Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri Desa Ame Gakure, mereka berhenti di kedai makan.

"Katanya Desa Ame Gakure itu adalah Kotanya Akatsuki otomatis ada Deidara chan, ayey!"teriak Sasuke jingkrak-jingkrak ala anak TK

"Sebaiknya kita ke Kedai Makan dulu daripada nanti malam kita susah mencari makan,"kata Yamato

"Hoy kawan-kawan!"teriak laki-laki berambut silver dengan tampilan acak-acakan yang tak lain adalah Hidan

"Siapa lu?"tanya Sasuke sok cool

"Sialan, kakak sama adik sama-sama sok keren"batin Hidan jengkel

"O ya gue ingat, lu dukun yang sakti itu kan?"tanya Sasuke

"Benar,"kata Hidan senang atas pujian Sasuke

"Maksudnya lu itu dukun sakti yang kagak bisa mati dan kata Niisan gue lu kan yang sering ngutang ke warung gue,"kata Sasuke

"Sialan tuh Itachi, seenaknya aja buka rahasia kalau gue sering ngutang ke die"batin Hidan sweadroped

"Dia itu Hidan,Ninja Yuga Gakure yang paling tersohor Sasuke,"kata Naruto membenarkan

"Ya siapa tau, itu Dukun gadungan yang sering ngutang ke warung gue,"kata Sasuke siap-siap nagih utang

"Enak aja, gini-gini kalau gue bayar utang selalu tepat waktu tau!"kata Hidan sewot

"O ya, ada my honey kagak?"tanya Sasuke langsung berubah total

"Sorry ga ada, soalnya aku ga jual madu kalau mau beli madu silakan beli di Indoapril(?)"kata Hidan ngeherp

"Gubrak,"ucap semua sweadroped dan langsung bergubrak berjamaah kecuali Sasuke

"Bukan itu,maksud gue ada Deidara chan ga di Markas Akatsuki?"tanya Sasuke sweadroped

"Bilang dari tadi, Deidara chan lagi ada Misi sama Itachi,siapa tau aja mereka lagi PDKT di Cafe"kata Hidan manas-manasin Sasuke

"Awas lu Niisan kalau lu sampai ngapa-ngapain my Deidara Hime!"seru Sasuke berapi-api

"Tuh kan Dan, lu sih manas-manasin orang sekarang malah jadi gini,"kata Yamato geleng-geleng

"Yaelah sob, kan lumayan buat dijadiin kompor gratis gitu"kata Hidan ngeherp

"Gampang kok memadamkannya,tinggal gini,"kata Sai dan Sakura membanjur Sasuke

"Jiaah"kata Sasuke basah kuyup

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang mencari penginapan bukan?"tanya Hidan

"Iya, kira-kira ada penginapan yang bagus tidak di sekitar sini?"tanya Yamato

"Ada itu penginapan khusus untuk anak buah kami, silakan kalau ingin bermalam,"kata Hidan mengizinkan

Saat di Penginapan Akatsuki tiba-tiba cuaca berubah dengan adanya salju turun dari langit. Para Warga Amegakure kebingungan dengan adanya perubahan cuaca bahkan iklim yang dialami Desa Ame Gakure bertahun-tahun yang biasanya hanya mengalami 2 musim sekarang menjadi 3 musim. Hidan yang merupakan Dukun Sakti meramalkan bahwa ini adalah akhir dari Desa Ame Gakure,saking sotoynya Hidan dia melakukan Ritual kepada Dewa Jashin tercintanya itu.

Naruto segera memeriksa kejanggalan tersebut dengan cara mencari penyebabnya, Salju yang turun semakin turun lebat sehingga penglihatan Naruto semakin berkurang, tubuh Naruto makin melemah sampai akhirnya ia tergeletak di jalanan kemudian Siluman Salju membawa Naruto ke Markas Siluman salju yang berada di perbatasan Iwagakure.

"Kemana Naruto? Aku sangat khawatir dengannya"tanya Sakura Khawatir

"Sasuke bisa kau periksa dimana Naruto berada,"suruh Yamato

"Baik,"kata Sasuke mengaktifkan Mata Sharingannya dan segera menelusuri jejak kaki Naruto

"Bagaimana?"tanya Sakura

"Tidak mungkin! Naruto diculik oleh Siluman Salju!"seru Sasuke terkejut

"Tidak ada jalan lain, kita harus menunggu Dewa Erlang kesini,"kata Sai

Tak lama kemudian Salju yang turun berhenti bersamaan dengan datangnya Dewa Erlang dan Anjing Kayangan. Yamato segera menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada mereka berdua, Dewa Erlang menjadi geram akibat Bibinya Siluman Salju makin berbuat ulah.

"Ck, sial aku terlambat,"geram Dewa Erlang

"Hatchu! Hatchu"bersin Anjing Kayangan

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak apa-apa,mungkin ini karena cuaca salju tadi,"jawab Anjing Kayangan

"Aku akan mencoba untuk, melacak lewat lukisanku,"kata Sai

Sementara dimana Naruto telah sadar di tempat yang ia tidak kenal. Siluman Salju mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto, lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi wajah Siluman Salju mirip dengan orang yang dikenal Naruto.

"Kau sudah sadar Jinchuuriki?"tanya Siluman Salju

"Haku?"tanya Naruto terkejut dengan wajah Siluman Salju

"Kau salah orang,aku adalah Siluman Salju, sebentar lagi aku akan membawamu ke Ratu Siluman agar paduka Ratu bisa mengambil energi Bijuumu itu,"kata Siluman Salju

"Naruto biar aku saja yang menangani ini,"kata Kurama dari dalam tubuhnya

"Baiklah jika kau mau,"jawab Naruto bertukar posisi dengan Kurama

"Kau itu manis jadilah sahabatku,dan kita akan pergi mengelilingi indahnya dunia daripada kau harus menghadap ke Paduka Ratu,"kata Haku

"Dosa-dosa, sebaiknya kau kembali ke jalan yang benar nona,"kata Kurama

"Kau masih saja tidak mengerti, aku melakukan ini demi kau, dengarkanlah apa yang akan aku ceritakan, aku melakukan tindakan yang salah atau tidak,"jawab Siluman Salju

Flashback

Ternyata Siluman Salju dan Ibu Dewa Erlang adalah Dewi 4 Musim yang bertugas mengurusi musim salju di bawah naungan Dewa Bintang, mereka dengan wajah gembira sambil menaburkan butiran salju.

"Pinzhieng, kenapa kau tidak menaburkan salju?"tanya Ibu Dewa Erlang

"Kakak, lama kelamaan aku makin bosan dengan tugas ini, lihat saja adik ketiga dan keempat mengurus musim semi dan selalu mendapatkan pujian dari manusia maupun Dewa,adik kelima dan ke enam juga selalu mendapat pujian, dan adik ketujuh dan kedelapan juga sama, sedangkan kita tidak mendapatkan pujian sama sekali,"kata Dewi Pinzhieng alias Siluman Salju mengeluh kepada kakaknya

"Kau benar juga, setiap kali kita menurunkan salju pasti ada saja yang mengeluh,"jawab Ibu Dewa Erlang mengiyakan kata-kata adiknya

Disaat mereka menaburkan salju ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan melantunkan sebuah puisi tentang indahnya salju. Mereka berdua menjadi tabjuk terutama Dewi Phinzieng yang sangat senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Salju indah yang putih, berkilau seperti permata putih, berjatuhan dimana hati bumi yang suci ini,"kata Pemuda itu sambil melantunkan puisinya

"Kak,lihat pemuda itu memuji pekerjaan kita!"seru Dewi Phinzieng senang

"Aku cukup tersanjung, tapi aku masih tidak percaya akan pemuda itu,"kata Ibu Dewa Erlang

"Langit yang biru membirukan Mawar Merah, Mawar itu Biru, Melati itu Merah.. Padi sudah menguning"kata Pemuda itu ngeherp

"Jiaah, baru aja aku mau memberi dia pujian,"kata Dewi Phinzieng sweadroped

"Bagaimana kau percayakan dengan kakak?"tanya Ibu Dewa Erlang

"Baiklah aku akan taruhan dengan kakak,"kata Dewi Phinzieng

End Flashback

"Kemudian kakak kalah taruhan, tapi kakak tidak menyerah mencoba lagi untuk mengetes kebaikan pemuda itu, hingga akhirnya kakak mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar pemuda yang baik hati,"kata Siluman Salju

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"tanya Kurama

"Selanjutnya kami disuruh oleh Dewa Bintang untuk menurunkan salju yang lebat di daerah pemuda itu berada, lalu kami melanggar itu dikarenakan pemuda itu kedinginan karena dia sudah menolong kakakku, kami berdua menolong pemuda itu tapi disaat itu juga Dewa Bintang tau bahwa kami melanggar tugas kami hingga pada akhirnya kami dihukum menjadi gunung salju selama lima tahun,"lanjut Siluman Salju

"Sanchai-Sanchai, Sungguh malang dirimu Nona dihukum menjadi gunung selama 5 tahun"kata Kurama mengerti

"3 hari pun aku tak tahan sampai akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan kakak dan bergabung ke Negeri Siluman dengan terpaksa,"kata Siluman Salju

"Jika Dewa Erlang menemukanmu larilah dan bertobat, aku akan membatumu melarikan diri,"kata Kurama

"Terima kasih Jinchuuriki Kyubi,"kata Siluman Salju tersenyum

Kembali ke Plot Sasuke dan Kawan-kawan sedang berdiskusi untuk mencari Naruto dan Siluman Salju berada, sejam telah berlalu mereka semua tidur terlelap kecuali Sasuke yang sedang memandangi Bulan Purnama yang menerangi hatinya yang sedang galau ditinggal oleh Deidara tercintanya. (Lebay)

"Niisan dan Deidara chan sedang menjalankan Misi, sedangkan aku hanya menatap Bulan Purnama disaat temanku diculik oleh siluman kagak jelas,"kata Sasuke menghela nafas sambil melempar batu ke arah kolam yang diterangi cahaya Bulan , tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita yang jatuh pinggir kolam.

"Sialan,siapa sih yang ngelempar nih batu, udah tau aye lagi bertugas menerangi bumi dimalam hari,"keluh Wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan ikat pita besar dirambutnya berpakaian kimono berwarna hijau

"Maaf Nona, Nona tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya lecet dan kimono bawahku basah,"jawabnya sambil merapihkan kimononya

"De-Deidara chan!"seru Sasuke

"Huh? Sape? Aye kagak kenal tuh"kata wanita itu kebingungan

"Tadi itu aku ga sengaja lempar batu di kolam yang cahaya bulannya, eh ada kamu Deidara chan!"seru Sasuke sambil meluk-meluk wanita itu

"Eh bentar-bentar, jadi lu yang lempar batu ke arah aye!"sewot Wanita itu melepas pelukan Sasuke

"Iya, maaf ya Deidara chan,"jawab Sasuke meminta maaf

"Seenaknya aje lu lempar batu sembarangan, dan nama aye itu Chang'e bukan Deidara chan, aye itu Dewi Bulan dan ingat itu!"seru Dewi Chang'e marah sambil menjitak Sasuke

"Ampun Mbak ane kagak sengaja,"kata Sasuke memohon ampun

"Okay-okay karena aye adalah Dewi yang baik,pinter,rajin,dan tidak sombong aye maafin ente, tapi kalau udah berkali-kali aye panggil suami aye Dewa Houyi"kata Dewi Chang'e memaafkan

"Iya, ane janji Deidara chan eh Dewi Chang'e"kata Sasuke

"Nah gitu dong, jadi anak yang baik ya Sasuke,"ucap Dewi Chang'e sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Sasuke dan langsung kembali ke langit

"Galak-galak tapi cantik juga ya kayak Deidara mana Baik lagi,"kata Sasuke memuji Dewi Chang'e

"Eh bentar, dia tau nama ane darimane ye?"tanya Sasuke mulai mikir keras

Latar berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah, Dewa Erlang bersama yang lainnya melanjutkan perjalanan mencari Siluman Salju. Dengan bantuan penciuman tajam Anjing Kayangan yang bisa mencium bau sampai 1500 Km (Ini anjing sakti apa vacum cleaner?). Sampailah mereka di depan markas Siluman Salju, Naruto berhasil diselamatkan dan Siluman Salju melarikan. Disaat mereka melarikan diri mereka dihadang oleh Dewa Erlang.

"Bibi sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?"tanya Dewa Erlang

"Jangan menghalangiku keponakan,"kata Siluman salju mulai bertarung

Siluman Salju melarikan diri itu karena Ratu siluman segera membantunya. Semua itu ia lakukan karena ada sebab tertentu. Sedangkan Dewa Erlang dan tim Konoha beristirahat dikuilnya yang berada dekat dengan gunung dimana tempat ibunya dikurung.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Dewa Erlang terutama dengan Anjing peliharaannya itu,"kata Sasuke

"Loh emang kenapa bukannya mereka juga ikut membantu dalam menangkap Siluman Salju?"tanya Sakura

"Iya sih emang bener, tapi tetap aja kayak dia gitu yang sok paling perfect "kata Naruto

"Aku setuju dengan kalian!"seru Dewa Bumi alias Oonoki

"Jiaah, kong kok tiba-tiba ada disini atau jangan-jangan Kong udah jadi dewa?"tanya Sai

"Haha, iye nih mangkanya ane jadi sibuk ngurus Bumi dan Iwagakure"jawab Oonoki nyengir

"Ngomong-ngomong soal setuju,emang ada apa dengan Dewa Erlang?"tanta Sasuke

"Aah kalian semua kagak tau sih, pas kong lagi jalan-jalan sama Kurotsuchi, ane ngeliat Dewa Erlang ke gunung terus ketemu cewek cantik, suaranya manja gitu, sampai-sampai Ane sama Kurotsuchi ilfil,"kata Oonoki ngerasa ilfil

"Terus,terus?"tanya semua penasaran

"Dewa Erlang nurut-nurut aja dengan kata-kata ayangnya itu, karena kami takut disangka nguping yaudah pulang daripada nanti ga dapat biskuit,hahay,"tawa Oonoki

"Jiaah malah mikirin biskuit, kalau gitu Dewa Erlang melanggar aturan langit dong ya?"kata Naruto

"Wah bener tuh, masa Dewa pacaran sama siluman.. Ga level you know,"kata Sasuke sok inggris

"Daripada kalian bergosip yang ga jelas, mendingan kalian cari tau aja buktinya"ujar Sakura

"Benar apa kata Sakura, tapi kalau kita ngikutin Dewa Erlang yang ada kita digigit sama anjing kudisan itu,"kata Sasuke

"Aku punya ide.."jawab Sai langsung membicarakan idenya itu

Anjing Kayangan pergi untuk mencari buah di hutan diikuti oleh Sai dan Sasuke dari belakangan. Anjing Kayangan menyadari kebedaraan mereka tapi disaat ia memeriksanya tidak ada apa-apa, lama kelamaan insting Anjing Kayangan merasakan firasat buruk dan menyerang mereka, eh nasib memang nasib Anjing Kayangan malah masuk ke Canvas Sai sehingga ia terkurung didalamnya.

"Makanya jangan sok keren, makan tuh akibat!"seru Sasuke

"Hei Sasuke lalu kita apakan lukisan ini?"tanya Sai

"Siniin kuasnya, nah akan aku tambahkan 3 anjing senior untuk menjadikan dia anak baik, lalu aku tambahkan 7 Matahari biar dia mati kepanasan,lalu aku tambahkan Pavilyun biar dia rajin berdoa biar dia makin greget,"kata Sasuke tersenyum sadis sambil melukis di Canvas Sai

"Sadis amat lu Sas,"jawab Sai facepalm

Lukisan Anjing Kayangan dibawa ke kuil 8 Dewa. Kebetulan di situ juga ada Pelukis terkenal bernama Manda. Semua orang ricuh dengan lukisan Anjing Kayangan.

"Wah, kasian banget ya Anjing Kayangan,"ucap Mabui

"Iya ya, kasian"kata Fuu

"Aku akan mencoba membantunya,"kata Manda mulai melukis

"Akan aku tambahkan sungai supaya Anjing Kayangan tidak kehausan,lalu ada jembatan untuk melewati kandangnya dengan tulang supaya dia tidak kelaparan,"lanjut Manda

"Hei Manda, kok dia malah jingkrak-jingkrak?"tanya Tsume

"Mungkin dia senang kali dikasih banyak fasilitas,"jawab Shi ngeherp

"Hey dia menggigit kuas yang dipegang Manda!"seru Mabui

Tiba-tiba keluarlah Anjing Kayangan dari lukisan tersebut sehingga ia berlari mengejar ke 8 dewa lainnya. Di tengah jalan Kaisar Langit sedang berjalan-jalan dan segeralah Manda bersembunyi dibelakang, Kaisar langit kebingungan dan mulai marah kepada Anjing kayangan.

"Hei kau jangan jadi pengecut!"seru Anjing Kayangan

"Kau itu harusnya berterima kasih, karena akulah yang membantumu,"jawab Manda ketakutan

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalian berprilaku seperti anak kecil,"kata Kaisar Langit kebingungan

"Itu Paduka, Sai dan Sasuke mengurung Anjing Kayangan untuk mencari tau skandal tentang Dewa Erlang yang mempunyai hubungan terlarang dengan siluman dan aku membebaskan Anjing Kayangan,"jelas Manda

"Apa Dewa Erlang berpacaran dengan siluman? Jangan bilang kalau dia berpacaran dengan Ratu Siluman yang ternyata maho itu! Anak sama Ibu sama aja!"Teriak Kaisar Langit marah

"Tapi Paduka, Tuan Erlang.."kata Anjing Kayangan langsung dipotong oleh perkataan Kaisar Langit

"Kau sama Dewa Erlang sudah seperti saudara sendiri, jadi mana mungkin mau jujur,"kata Kaisar Langit

Sementara itu Naruto,Sasuke,dan Sai mengikuti Dewa Erlang pergi ke tempat Ibunya berada. Mereka bertiga mulai memergoki Dewa Erlang yang sedang bertemu Ibunya.

"Ibu ini obat untukmu!"Teriak Dewa Erlang melemparkan beberapa bunga teratai sebagai obat untuk Ibunya

"O jadi Dewa Erlang yang katanya hebat itu berpacaran dengan Siluman Naga Hijau?"tanya Sasuke

"Kau?!"geram Dewa Erlang

"Erlang jangan,"kata Ibu Dewa Erlang melarang

"Tapi Ibu,"jawab Dewa Erlang

"Huh? Kau benar Ibunya si Dewa Mata Tiga ini?"tanya Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Dewa Erlang

"Buat apa aku berbohong pada kalian,"kata Ibu Dewa Erlang tersenyum lembut

"Nyonya, mengapa anda terkurung di Gunung Persik ini?"tanya Sai

"Baiklah akan ceritakan,"jawab Ibu Dewa Erlang

Flashback again by Erlang's Mother -_-" (Perasaan nih chapter kebanyakan flashbacknya)

Dulunya Ibu Dewa Erlang adalah Dewi 4 Musim yang bertugas di Musim Salju bersama adiknya Siluman Salju alias Dewi Pinzhieng dibawah naungan Dewa Bintang. Dikarenakan ia melanggar tugas, dengan terpaksa ia dan adiknya dikutuk menjadi Gunung Es, 3 hari setelah mereka dihukum adiknya merasa tidak tahan sehingga ia menjadi Siluman Salju.

Tahun demi tahun ia menjalani hukumannya itu, sekali lagi ia bertemu dengan Pemuda yang ia tolong waktu dulu. Pemuda itu sudah menjadi perdana mentri saat ia kembali ke kampung halamannya, dibenak pikiran Pemuda itu dulu disekitar daerah yang ia lewati sekarang itu ada dua gunung dan gadis yang ia tolong, namun kata anak buahnya hanyalah salah lihat padahal itu semua adalah benar.

Di tengah perjalanan itu juga mereka dihadang oleh para perampok. Segeralah Ibu Dewa Erlang membantu Pemuda itu dan membawanya ke sebuah gubuk kecil, beberapa hari kemudian Pemuda itu siuman dan Ibu Dewa Erlang ingin melanjutkan hukumannya tapi tangannya tertahan oleh Pemuda itu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu disaat kita pertama kali bertemu,"kata Pemuda itu

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, kau tidak akan mengerti tuan,"kata Ibu Dewa Erlang

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu meskipun langit dan bumi menentang hubungan kita,"jawab Pemuda itu

Lalu Ibu Dewa Erlang menikah dengan Pemuda itu. Tak lama kemudian berita itu terdengar Kaisar Langit bahwa Ibu Dewa Erlang menikah dengan manusia dan meninggalkan hukumannya itu, Kaisar langit yang murkah menyuruh keempat Panglima Dewa untuk menangkap Ibu Dewa Erlang.

"Wah tak disangka janin yang Nona Xian kandung detak jantungnya sudah terdengar, padahal baru 3 bulan dan pasti anak ini adalah anak yang berkah,"kata Tabib Wanita itu senang

"Mudah-mudahan anak ini adalah anak yang berbakti ya,"kata Xian tersenyum kepada istrinya

"Iya,"kata Ibu Dewa Erlang tersenyum lembut

Mendengar berita itu, Ibu Dewa Erlang mengingat bahwa Kaisar Langit cepat atau lambat mengetahuinya. Ibu Dewa Erlang merasa gelisah sampai-sampai ia tak bernafsu untuk makan malam, hingga pada akhirnya malam itupun tiba.

"Siapa kalian?!"tanya Ayah Xian terkejut

"Kami adalah 4 Panglima Dewa, kami bertugas untuk menangkap Dewi Xira karena dia telah melanggar aturan langit dan telah mengabaikan hukuman dari Kaisar langit,"jawab Panglima Dewa Wen langsung menangkap Ibu Dewa Erlang

"Kumohon jangan tangkap dia,"kata Xian memohon

"Suamiku, maaf dari dulu aku tidak bisa bilang sebenarnya padaku,"kata Ibu Dewa Erlang

Ibu Dewa Erlang akhirnya dikurung oleh Kaisar Langit di dalam Gunung Persik. Baru saja ia dilanda musibah, sekarang Suaminya Xian mati di saat menengoknya dan kata-kata terakhir yang ia katakan hanyalah, "Nama anak kita adalah Yang Xian, nama itu akan mengingat akan diriku", lalu Ibu Dewa Erlang berharap mudah-mudahan anaknya seperti ayahnya Jujur dan Setia disela-sela kematian suaminya itu, dan mulai dari kejadian itu setiap tanggal 13 bulan 4 sering terjadi hujan sebagai peringatan hari kematian suami tercintanya itu.

End Flashback -_-"

"Hiks-Hiks, ceritanya romantis tapi tragis, sampai-sampai langit menitikan air matanya,"isak Naruto setelah mendengar cerita Ibu Dewa Erlang

"Walaupun gue rada sesat tapi gue tetap setia ame Deidara chan, Kong Madara dan Obito pernah bilang beginilah Cinta sejak dari dulu penderitaannya tiada berakhir,hiks"isak Sasuke

"Sejak kapan kong sama sepupu lu bilang begitu Sas? Bukannya kong dan sepupu lu termasuk Greget bin Jones?"tanya Naruto sambil terisak-isak

"Iya bener juga lu,"kata Sasuke setuju dengan pendapat Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong soal nama Dewa Erlang dia mendapatkan nama itu darimana? bukannya ia diberi nama Yang Xian?"tanya Sai

"Nama Erlang aku dapat dari kedua kakek dan nenekku, setelah sebulan kelahiranku, Ibu memberikanku kepada Guru Asura untuk diurus oleh kakek dan nenekku, tapi saat Kakek dan Nenekku mengganti namaku menjadi Erlang kejadian aneh pun itu terjadi, tubuhku dalam sehari bisa naik jadi 3 cm meter hingga pada akhirnya aku diurus oleh Guru Asura,"kata Dewa Erlang

"Wajar aja dia kan anak campuran Dewa sama Manusia,"batin Naruto sweadroped

"Saat aku berumur lima tahun tubuhku sudah seperti orang dewasa, aku mulai diberitau oleh guru bahwa Ibuku dikurung di Gunung Persik, aku menangis sambil memukuli Gunung itu untuk mengerluarkan Ibuku dan Anjing Kayangan sudah menasihatiku bahwa itu percuma saja, tak lama kemudian para Dewa membawaku ke Kayangan untuk dijadikan Dewa oleh Kaisar Langit agar aku mengumpulkan 100 ribu pahala untuk membebaskan ibuku dan saat itu juga mendapatkan gelar Erlang Shen,"lanjut Dewa Erlang

"Demi Ibu kau rela mengumpulkan 100 ribu pahala, kau anak yang berbakti,"ucap Sai tersenyum

"Jika aku bisa menangkap Bibiku, aku bisa mendapatkan 2 pahala lagi,"kata Dewa Erlang

"Baiklah kami akan membantu demi Ibumu,"kata Naruto dengan nada bersemangat

"Uhuk,uhuk,"batuk Ibu Dewa Erlang dengan wajah pucat lalu tersungkur

"Ibu! Ibu tidak apa-apa?"tanya Dewa Erlang

"Erlang jangan pedulikan ibu, ibu tidak apa-apa,"jawabnya dengan tersenyum

"Ibu akan aku selamatkan Ibu,"kata Dewa Erlang mulai menyiapkan tongkatnya

"Jangan Erlang, nanti kau akan bernasib sama seperti Ibu,"kata Ibu Dewa Erlang melarang

"Aku tak tega ibu,kalau Ibu sakit-sakitan seperti ini!"seru Dewa Erlang

Perlahan-lahan Dewa Erlang mulai menghancurkan gunung tersebut diikuti dengan mereka bertiga yang memberikan semangat dari belakang (Ini bukannya bantu malah meramaikan suasana -_-"). Akhirnya Ibu Dewa Erlang berhasil keluar dari gunung itu, Anjing Kayangan pun datang serta memberi tau mereka kalau para Dewa sedang mengerjar Dewa Erlang tapi Tim Konoha tak akan tinggal diam, segeralah mereka kembali ke Ame Gakure.

"Jadi Dewa Erlang membebaskan anda,"kata Yamato

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi,"kata Ibu Dewa Erlang

"Nyonya apa ada keinginan anda yang ingin dipenuhi?"tanya Sai

"Aku ingin mendoakan Suamiku di kuil,"jawab Ibu Dewa Erlang

Mereka segera mengantar Ibu Dewa Erlang pergi ke kuil. Dewa Asura pun datang dan menghalangi mereka pergi ke Kuil.

"Erlang kau sudah melanggar kata-kata gurumu,"kata Dewa Asura marah

"Tapi guru aku sebagai anak harus membantu Ibuku yang sedang sakit,"jawab Dewa Erlang

"Pelanggaran tetaplah pelanggaran, cepat ikut aku ke Istana Langit!"seru Dewa Asura marah

"Aku tidak peduli dengan aturan Dewa atau apalah itu, Dewa mata tiga kan cuma mau berbakti kepada ibunya, apa dewa kagak pernah punya ibu apa?!"tanya Naruto memberanikan diri

"Berilah mereka waktu tuan,"kata Yamato memohon

"Baiklah aku sebagai murid akan mengembalikan seluruh ilmu dan tahtaku kepadamu guru,"kata Dewa Erlang melepaskan baju zirahnya itu dan menghilangkan seluruh ilmu yang dia dapat dari gurunya

"E-erlang!"kata Gurunya terkejut

"Aku sudah bukan Dewa lagi guru dan sudah bukan Erlang pemimpin 10000 prajurit lagi,"kata Dewa Erlang

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu tapi hubungan kita sebagai guru dan murid sudah putus,"kata Guru Asura

Dewa Asura kembali ke Kayangan dan melaporkan ke Kaisar Langit. Guru pun tidak bisa membuat Dewa Erlang menyerah, kini Kaisar langit menyuruh Dewa Pagoda dan Sanchai untuk menangkap Ibu Dewa Erlang dan Erlang.

"Lama tak bertemu ya Sanchai,"kata Sakura tersenyum

"Heh, jangan halangi aku untuk menangkap mereka berdua!"seru Sanchai

"Hey-Hey, kau punya perasaan sedikit tidak sih?"tanya Naruto mulai mengepalkan tangannya

"Daripada kita bertarung,lebih baik kita bertaruh jika kalian bisa keluar dari pagodaku dalam 3 jam,kami akan pergi,"kata Dewa Pagoda sambil memegang Pagoda kecilnya

"Baiklah,aku akan coba masuk ke sana,"kata Sai memberanikan diri

Sai mulai masuk ke Pagoda kecil milik Dewa Pagoda. Lantai pertama ia harus melewati tantangan yang cukup berat yaitu menjawab kuis dari Dewa Kebijaksanaan, Dewa Pagoda berpikir Sai pasti tidak akan bisa melewati yang ini.

"Aku adalah Dewa Kebijaksanaan,"kata Dewa Kebijaksanaan yang memiliki para seperti Alm Hokage ke 3

"Iya-iya buruan beri aku pertanyaan,"kata Sai tergesah-gesah

"Nah ada 17 ikan koi di Kolam Teratai, lalu selanjutnya 1 ikan koi pergi dari kelompok itu, berapa Ikan koi yang ada di dalam kolam teratai?"tanya Dewa Kebijaksanaan

"0, soalnya mereka pada solid,"jawab Sai

"Salah-salah"kata Dewa Kebijaksanaan

"Jawabannya adalah 16"bisik Dewa Kebijaksanaan

"Tumben lu baik,biasanya pelit jawaban,"kata Sai menyipitkan matanya

"Le ane terharu bro dengan kebaktian Dewa Erlang,"jawab Dewa Kebijaksanaan

Dalam 5 menit Sai melewati tantangan tersebut dan naik ke lantai selanjutnya. Hal ini membuat Dewa Pagoda terkejut, satu demi satu tantangan bisa Sai lewati dengan Kanvas saktinya itu dan kali ini Sanchai sendiri menunggu Sai untuk bertarung dan yak pemenangnya adalah Sai, Dewa Pagoda dan Sanchai kembali ke Kayangan.

"Tak ada satupun yang bisa memaksa Yang Xian kembali ke Kayangan, Aku tak habis pikir,"kata Kaisar Langit

"Paduka berdasarkan ramalanku tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebaktian Yang Xian tapi umur Ibunya tak akan lama,"kata Dewa Kematian

"Apa katamu?"Tanya Kaisar Langit terkejut

Ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Siluman Salju yang sedang dikejar anjing. Sekarang Siluman Salju sudah tobat, ia mengajak Sai dan kawan-kawan ke kedai teh milik temannya, sebenarnya itu hanyalah jebakan Ratu Siluman untuk menangkap Naruto lalu Siluman Salju langsung meracuni Ratu Siluman tapi gagal sehingga menyebabkan Ibu Dewa Erlang dan Siluman Salju meninggal.

"Paduka aku punya satu permintaan, biarlah Erlang kembali menjadi Dewa dan menebus Dosaku dan bawa aku ke Neraka tingkat 18,"kata Arwah Ibu Dewa Erlang memohon

"Apa kau tidak takut masuk ke Neraka 18? Aku saja tidak akan bisa membantu kalian,"kata Kaisar Langit

"Keputusan kami berdua sudah bulat,"kata Arwah Dewi Pinzhieng

"Baiklah jika kalian mau, aku akan menuruti kata-kata kalian,"jawab Kaisar Langit

Setelah Arwah mereka berdua pergi. Dewa Asura mengembalikan tahta dan ilmu Dewa Erlang dan ia memberitaukan agar segera kembali ke Kayangan demi Arwah Ibunya. Dewa masih tetap di Kuil sambil mendoakan kedua keluarganya bersama yang lain, doa Dewa Erlang tetap tidak bisa tersambung kepada Ibunya tapi sebagai anak Dewa Erlang tidak menyerah dan terus mendoakan Ibunya.

"Dewa Erlang lihat Ibumu sudah mati gara-gara Kaisar langit, lebih sekarang kau bergabung denganku,"rayu Ratu Siluman

"Kau!"geram Anjing Kayangan menyerang Ratu Siluman namun gagal

"Apa-apaan ini?!"seru Ratu Siluman perlahan-lahan tubuhnya masuk kedalam canvas sakti Sai

"Katanya Ratu tapi kok ga peka sama serangan canvasku,"sindir Sai

"Sial,"kata Ratu kesal sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke Canvas Sakti Sai dan menjadi Lukisan

"Dewa Erlang sangat berbakti kepada orang tuanya, lebih baik aku mau bilang ke semua orang supaya mereka ikut membantu Dewa Erlang,"kata Oonoki berinisiatif membantu Dewa Erlang

Oonoki memberi tau kepada semua orang untuk membantu Dewa Erlang berdoa kepadanya sehingga para Dewa dan Manusia pun mendoakan Ibu Dewa Erlang. Kegigihannya itu membuat Ibu dan bibinya bisa berenkarnasi kembali menjadi Dewi, mereka berdua memohon lagi kepada kaisar langit untuk menjadi pengasuh anak-anak manusia agar tidak terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, menurut mitos hal itu dikarenakan Ibu Dewa Erlang memang sudah menjadi ibu tapi belum pernah bertugas halnya seperti ibu.

Misi yang Sai dan kawan-kawan lakukan berhasil. Karena bisa menangkap Ratu Siluman lewat Kanvas Sakti Sai, mereka semua akhirnya bersahabat dengan Dewa Erlang dan Anjing Kayangan.

"Hei Lukisan ini mau kita apakan?"tanya Sakura

"Sini,"kata Sasuke mulai melukis kembali

"Jiah mulai dah,"kata Sai facepalm

"Mula-mula kita tambahkan 7 matahari seperti teletubies agar Ratu siluman haus, lalu kita tambahkan para ular cobra peliharaanya Fir'aun supaya dia disiplin, lalu kita tambahkan kuil supaya dia cepat insyaf, tak lupa tambahkan kitab supaya dia fasih, nah karya indahku sudah jadi!"seru Sasuke memperlihatkan Lukisannya

Mereka semua langsung sweadroped dengan lukisan anak TK ala Sasuke, lalu mereka berikan ke Kaisar langit sebagai hadiah supaya Kaisar langit bisa memelihara lukisan itu dengan baik.

To be Continue

Ichibi Shukaku : "Sejak kapan Kurama jadi biksu, yang ada dia malah buat ulah kagak jelas,"

Kyuubi Kurama : "Diem lu, yang penting kan ane ada honor,"

Kiba : "Tuhkan bener apa kataku, pasti bakal gini jadinya" (takut)

Madara dan Obito : "Diem lu Sasuke, mentang-mentang lu banyak yang suka!" (Ngambek)

Sasuke dan Author Cindy : "Dasar jones!" (Yaoming Face)

Gamabunta : "Sejak kapan Manda jadi pelukis?, punya tangan aja kagak?" (Ketawa guling-guling)

Pain Tendou : "Teman-teman yang saya jinakan, Berbaktilah kepada Orang tua karena Isi adalah kosong kosong adalah isi" (Ngeherp)

Konan dan Hidan : "Sejak kapan lu jadi pemberi amanat?" (Sweadroped)

Indra dan Yura : " Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata kurang berkenan, terima kasih telah membaca chapter ini, jangan lupa like dan review yak!"

Catatan Author : Saya sebagai Author baru pertama kali membuat 1 Chapter lebih dari 3k itu sebuah tantangan dan sebuah prestasi bagi saya, maaf jika alurnya berkepanjangan dan author benar-benar kehabisan akal,hahaha. Saya mengambil paras tokoh sebagai dewa untuk mempermudah para reader membayangkan selain itu saya juga menggabungkan 6 episode kera sakti menjadi satu chapter maka dari itulah chapter ini bisa mencapai 6K lebih, sekaligus saya tambahkan kata-kata yang sering muncul di Tv, sekali lagi maaf long word bin ribet, terima kasih XD #plak


	6. Yamato Make A Cake For A Lebaran

Kejadian Sehari-hari Chapter V By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Summary : Semuanya akan kembali kepada kehidupan masing-masing. Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengalami keberuntungan terus-menerus tetapi kadang mereka tak akan lepas dari kesialan yang diterpa dalam kehidupan.. Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang itu, karena kita akan membahas kehidupan para ninja pada awalnya.. Ooc is always! Yak daripada kita banyak ching-chong lebih baik kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Menjelang lebaran ga cuma ane pasti ada aja yang nunggu THR,mudik,pastinya Kue kering,haha, maka daripada itu mari kita rayakan hari suci ini yak!

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Chapter V : Yamato Make a cake for Lebaran

Lebaran sebentar lagi, hari dimana kita disucikan dan hari keberkahan bagi kita semua. Hari dimana kita bisa bersilaturahmi bersama teman maupun keluarga. Jam 03.00 pagi Yamato bangun untuk saur juga memberitahukan orang-orang dengan menggunakan Toa berlapiskan emas 500karat(?) agar mereka semua sahur.

"Sahur-sahur!" teriak Naruto,Shikamaru,Sasuke,dan Kiba sambil memukul beduk ala Kamen Rider Hibiki (?)

"Berisik lu pade, ganggu ane tidur nih!"seru Neji dari balkon kamarnya

"Heeeyyaaa, Sahur-sahur!"teriak Naruto dkk. makin keras

"Kok perasaaan ane jadi kagak enak ya,"batin Kakashi mendengar teriakan mereka berempat dari kamarnya

"A lu semua kurang greget! Hoi Warga bangun lu pade sebelum ane bangunin satu persatu!"teriak Yamato pakai Toa

Di kamar Tsunade

"Nona Tsunade, bangun sudah saatnya saur,"kata Shizune

"Iye deh, daripade ane musti tambah urusan lagi,"jawab Tsunade dengan wajah nyengir

Di Kediaman Hyuga

"Greget amat tuh, Yamato sensei,"batin Neji beryaoming ria

"Dek bangun nanti kalau kita ga bangun kita digigit Suarez eh diserang Yamato Sensei,"kata Hinata membangunkan Hanabi

Di Oto Gakure

"Suara apaan tuh?"tanya warga Oto Gakure

"Mak, ane dapat Baygon ekstrak tumfeh-tumfeh!"seru Jirobo mabok

"Buset nih anak mabok,"kata Tayuya sweadroped

"Udah biarinin aje,"kata Sakon dan Kidomaru

Semua orang akhirnya (terpaksa) bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera saur karena tidak mau disparta oleh Yamato yang sangat greget. Ada yang mengeluh ada juga yang super panik, dan masih ada yang tidur saking nyenyaknya.

Setelah para warga saur dan shalat Shubuh, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasa. Ada yang bersiap-siap untuk mudik, mulai ke pasar buat masak ketupat, dan tidur lagi. Sebagai anak (greget) baik, Yamato pergi pasar untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan kue yang akan dibuat Team 7 jam 8.00 pagi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu mas?"tanya Sara

"Enak aje ane dibilang mas, lu pikir ane ikan mas ape? O ye ane mau beli Vanili 1 botol,Mentega yang bluben 6 ingat yang bluben, 3 kilo terigu,70 butir telur,3 kilo gula pasir,coklat bubuk 1 bungkus,"jelas Yamato sambil melihat daftar belanja

"Eh gile, nih anak masih aja nyolot sama orang tua,"batin Sara nyengir

"Sebentar ya,"kata Sara segera mengambilkan barang yang dipinta pelanggannya itu

5 menit kemudian..

"Ini, semuanya jadi 7500 Ryo,"kata Sara sambil menghitung dengan Kalkulator Kaseaunya itu

"7500 sama pewarna makanan ye?"tawar Yamato

"Iya dah,"kata Sara

"Nah gitu dong!"seru Yamato ala Mad dog dan segera pergi ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya

"Selamet, selamet ane dari entu anak greget,"batin Sara menghela nafas

"Permisi,"kata orang itu dengan sopan

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, dek?"tanya Sara

"Tobi mau nanya, ini toko kelontong ya?"tanya Tobi Herp face

"Bukan ini Pegadaian!"seru Sara tercengang

"Yaudah Tobi mau gadain cincin Deidara senpai bisa ga?"tanya Tobi

"Terserah padamulah,"kata Sara nyengir

Sementara itu di Markas Akatsuki

"Hiks,Hiks, Cincinku kemana?"tanya Deidara menangis terisak-isak

"Ada apa Deidara chan? jangan menangis,"kata Itachi khawatir

"Tadi pas aku mandi, aku menaruh cincin keanggotaanku di meja dan sekarang hilang,"jelasnya

"Yaudah jangan nangis lagi ya, nanti aku bantu kok,"kata Itachi menghibur

"Makasih, Itachi san memang baik,un,"pujinya

"Hyeeeaah, Totally Worth It!"batin Itachi senang

Kembali ke Yamato, ia sudah membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat Kue Lebaran. Yamato hanya tinggal menunggu anggota Team 7 lainnya untuk membuat makanan yang diperlukan saat lebaran nanti.

"Hai hai, kami sudah dapat bahan-bahannya!"seru Sakura senang

"Aku juga sudah membeli minuman untuk besok mulai dari Sarang B*rung Walet, seperit(Spr*te),F*nta, dan C*ca cola,"kata Naruto

"Aku sudah membeli Ikan,daging,dan ayamnya,"kata Sasuke

"Yasudah ayo kita mulai,"kata Yamato

Mereka mulai memasak makanan untuk lebaran. Naruto kebagian memasak Rendang dan Opor Ayam, Sai dan Sakura bertugas memasak Ketupat dan Sambel Kentang, Sasuke bertugas membuat pempek dan tekwan bersama Kakashi, dan terakhir Yamato kebagian bertugas membuat Kue. Mari kita lihat mereka masak!

Naruto yang sedang memasak Rendang cukup kebingungan dengan rasa kuah rendangnya. Naruto pun berpikir, kalau dia mencicipinya dia kan puasa sudah pasti batal, kalau ga dicicipi pasti rasanya antara kepedesan sama kurang pedas dan begitu juga dengan Opor ayam, dengan hasil pertimbangan Naruto ia memasukan cabe tidak terlalu banyak ke Rendang juga memasukan santan ke Opor ayam biar tidak terlalu masam.

Nah sekarang kita lihat yang sedang memasak ketupat dan sambal kentang. Tidak seperti Naruto, Sakura dan Sai sedang memasak dengan antusias.

"Sudah selesai buat ketupatnya?"tanya Sakura sambil memasak Sambal Kentang dengan cabai yang tidak terlalu banyak

"Bentar,"kata Sai masih fokus

"Eh?" Sai pun bingung karena bentuk rumah

"Eh- Eh?" Sai menjadi tambah bingung saat ia merubah bentuk ketupat itu yang ternyata menjadi mobil

"Heh?" Sai makin tambah bingung kenapa bentuk ketupat yang ia buat menjadi bentuk Masjid bukan menjadi bentuk ketupat sebenarnya

"Hiks,"isak Sai menyerah membuat ketupat tersebut

"Lebih baik kita berganti tugas, kau memasak kentang dan aku yang memasak ketupat,"kata Sakura menghela nafas atas keprihatinan bakat kreatif sai yang bisa membuat Ketupat unik daripada ketupat biasanya

Mari kita lihat Sasuke dan Kakashi membuat masakan daerah kampung halaman author. Sasuke masih berpikir keras asal muasal pempek kapal selam dibuat padahal author jelas-jelas sudah memberi resep dan tips masakan ala emak author, Kakashi sedang membuat Pempek Lenjer dan Tekwan.

"Sensei, yang bener cuma nama aja yang kapal selam? apa jangan-jangan nenek moyang kampung halaman Author Cindy itu adalah Shinobi yang memiliki cakra besar sehingga ia bisa mengutuk kapal selam menjadi makanan khas kampung halaman Author Cindy? Terus apa jangan-jangan Author Cindy juga bisa mengutuk kita menjadi pempek?"tanya Sasuke berargumen tentang masakan daerah author yang berujung sang author disangka punya kekuatan keren

"Yaelah tong, lu mengkhayalnya jauh amat sampai-sampai Author Cindy sama Nenek moyang kampung halamannye disangka Shinobi tingkat dewa,haduuh nyesel dah ane nganggep ente paling dewasa di grup,"kata Kakashi nyengir plus sweadroped dan pada akhirnya bergubrak ria

"Oi! Cepet nape masaknye nanti malah kagak jadi pempeknya!"seru Yamato yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue dengan mixer

"Y-yes,sir!"jawab mereka berdua antusias

Yak kita lihat yang terakhir orang yang sedang masak kue lebaran. Yamato sudah membuat 2 toples kue nastar dan putri salju beserta 4 loyang kue lapis agar putih dan kue lapis agar kuning telur, namun saat membuat loyang yang baru tiba-tiba oven tradisional Yamato rusak sehingga ia harus mengganti dengan oven Listrik.

"Terpaksa dah musti pakai Oven yang ini,"batin Yamato tidak rela dengan kerusakan Oven tradisionalnya

"Pertama musti ape dulu ye? Ane kan dapat oven ini pas tujuh belas agustusan tahun kemarin,"kata Yamato berpikir keras

Yamato mencoba-coba pemakaian oven listriknya itu. Sampai pada batas kesabarannya, ia mulai naik darah akibat adonan kue yang dilapisinya tidak kering-kering.

"Aaarrgh, mesin macam apa ini!"teriak Yamato pusing tujuh keliling

"Ada apa sensei,mungkin aku bisa membantu?"tanya Sakura

"Begini pas tadi memakai oven trasional untuk memasak kue tiba-tiba rusak enta gara-gara apa dan adonan lapisannya tidak terbentuk menggunakan api atas ataupun api bawah, terus aku menggunakan Oven listriku dan masih tidak jadi juga,"jelas Yamato

"Begini caranya sensei, tentukan dulu temperaturnya, lalu, sesuaikan mau pakai api atas atau api keduanya, selanjutnya tentukan waktu mau berapa menit lamanya,"kata Sakura mempraktekan cara menggunakan oven listrik

"Wah kau hebat sekali, Sakura chan!"puji Naruto dan Sasuke

"Iya dong, Sakura!"serunya

"Kau rajin memasak kue ya?"tanya Kakashi

"Kagak, aku hanya belajar dari game di komputer namanya Cooking Academy,"jelas Sakura

"Gubrak!"kata mereka bertiga bergubrak berjamaah

"Lihat sudah habis waktunya!"seru Yamato membuka oven tersebut tapi hasilnya masih saja adonannya cair

"Eh? Coba kita pas timernya 15 menit sama temperaturnya 100 drajat celcius,"saran Naruto

"Jangan waktunya 20 menit sama temperaturnya 250 derajat celcius,"saran Sasuke

"Tidak, 250 derajat bisa gosong adonannya,"protes Kakashi

"Baru pertama kali, buat kue seperti ini bisa membuat heboh setim, apalagi kalau dibuat se Konoha mungkin bisa ricuh,"batin Sakura sweadroped

Sakura yang tidak suka dengan kericuhan teamnya, kemudian ia menelpon Kurenai untuk memberi pencerahan atas kericuhan tidak jelas ini. Wanita yang Sakura telepon memberikan tips mudah untuk mereka sampai mereka mengerti.

Tak terasa waktu telah menenggelamkan matahari. Sudah saatnya mereka berbuka puasa dengan kolak dan martabak untuk terakhir kalinya, sambil makan martabak telor colongan dari jatah Kakashi seniornya, Yamato menghidupkan Tv untuk menonton berita tentang sidang Isbad lebaran nanti.

Di tv

"Yak berita selanjutnya yaitu sidang Isbad, saksikan setelah jeda berikut ini,"kata presenter Tv

Iklan Tv

"Maskin hadir merawat tubuh kita, pesona pesona mastin, Maskin goood!"nyanyi iklan

"Maskin gooddd!"seru orang di tv berkali-kali, Yamato yang menonton hanya beryaoming ria dan menyangka kalau sound Tvnya rusak

Kembali ke Tv two

"Kembali dengan saya Sora, telah diberitakan dari gedung pertemuan kage bahwa lebaran jatuh pada hari besok,"kata Sora

The end Tv

"Hooorrraaaa! Besok lebaaran!"teriak Naruto,Sasuke, dan Yamato

"Duh perasaan ane ga enak deh,"batin Sakura dan Kakashi

"Untuk meriahkan pesta lebaran, mari kita bermain petasan ekstra greget yang kita beli di Iwagakure,"kata Yamato dengan wajah greget

"Emak tulunggg!"teriak semua team tujuh dalam batinnya

Kita lewatkan saja scene yang satu ini, keesokan paginya orang-orang pada saling bermaafan terutama Akatsuki dan warga Suna yang datang jauh-jauh untuk bersilaturahmi.

"Nek, maapin ane ye selama ini ane jarang ngirim duit,"kata Sasori meminta maaf kepada neneknya

"Iye deh, mulai saat ini ente rajin-rajin ngirim ye! Kalau bisa setiap hari!"seru Nenek Chiyo

"Dei-chan dan Niisan sejujurnya, aku mau minta maaf-minta maaf!"nyanyi Sasuke

"Gile nih anak,"batin mereka berdua

"Gaara ane minta maaf ye!"seru Naruto

"Iye dah, kok ente ngeliat ane begitu?"tanya Gaara agak risih dengan tatapan aneh Naruto,Sakura,Lee,Neji,dan lainnya

"Ya masa kagak tau tong, THRnya mana?"tanya semua

"Hah! Sudah kuduga, yang mau THR harap ngantri!"seru Gaara pakai Toa legendaris milik Yamato

Akhirnya mereka semua termasuk yang agak tajir seperti Tsunade pun ikut mengantri demi THR yang diberikan Gaara. Setelah mereka mendapatkan THR lalu makan masakan yang dibuat oleh para warga.

To be Continue

Orochimaru : "Kemarin jangan-jangan yang ane lakukan pas percobaan spesies, ane salah masukin sel yang tadinya Hashirama malah jadi sel greget Mad Dog" (Mulut berbusa)

Jirobo : "Asyik! Kini semvak ada eksrak Manggisnya" (Muka mabok)

Sakon dan Ukon : "Nih anak masih aja mabok" (Yaoming Face)

Tobi : "Ini di Fanfic ya?" (Herp Face)

Hidan : "Bukan, ini Karya Tulis Author!" (Facepalm)

Author dan semua : "Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, Minal Aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin apabila ada kesalahan yang sengaja dan tidak disengaja,"


End file.
